


Hopeless Angle: The Tragic Tale of Captain Howdy & Angel Dippy

by Rainbowdumplings



Series: Dee Snider’s Strangeland [1]
Category: Captain Howdy, Strangeland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowdumplings/pseuds/Rainbowdumplings
Summary: In a small country town in Colorado, lived a naive and shy young woman , Kimblee Lo'Nora Jones. She been homeschooled and sheltered her whole life by her strict religious father's upbringings.One day while working in her family's restaurant, she was smitten by an older customer. In secret , she made acquaintance with the man over an internet chat site, talking to him for months on end. This was her first time meeting her mysterious admirer.His name was Carlton Hendricks. Known by the nickname of Captain Howdy. From that day , Kimblee's life had never been the same.
Relationships: OCxCanon - Relationship
Series: Dee Snider’s Strangeland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767358
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. She Was A Good Girl.

"Welcome To Helverton, Colorado. A nice place where nice people live." 

A sign read as you enter this quite and quiet little town. With a population of maybe 350,000 or more. All might seem perfect ,and normal in this town. With their suburban town houses ; everything you expect in normal little towns . People with delightful emotions and fake smiles. Seemingly all too happy with appearing to the norm of society . 

However, appearances can be deceiving. Hiding little dark secrets. 

In this town, lived a young lady name Kimblee Lo'Nora Jones. She was sweet as apple pie , living the American dream under her strict and religious father's upbringings. The perfect daughter to have in a Christian home. The pastor was very proud to have a godlike daughter in his family. The perfect example of good parenting to his church. 

Kimblee was the only daughter in her family household. She had two older twin brothers named James and Luther. One younger brother named Ethan. Kimblee was special to the family, especially her father. He was super protective over her. 

Her father, Michael, was a hover parent over his daughter. He didn't want the sinful and dirty world to taint his angel. He wanted to protect her from everything . Micheal had Kimblee homeschooled instead of attending public school. With his teachings and her mother help in educating their daughter in advance studies. 

Kimblee aced all her classes. She was so advanced that the top universities in her state wanted her when she was only ten! Micheal was very hesitant , but his wife, Mary, promised to be by their daughter side. 

He agreed to that. Kimblee continues her studies with her mother by her side. By age sixteen, Kimblee graduated with a PHD in psychology and spirituality. She also had a master in religious studies. 

The girl got a lot of attention more than her bothers. However, they were all loved equally. Even though Kimblee got away with a lot things that her brothers couldn't do because she was her father and mother's precious little angel. She had her mother on her side to make sure her father will let her have a little freedom. 

Even though her mother will let her get away with almost anything , as long it didn't harm her. Micheal was stern, but he did have a little heart for the rock and roll music. That's both him and Kimblee enjoyed very much. 

You now know little details about Miss Kimblee Lo'Nora Jones. Let her tale began. 

Little Kimblee was typing away on her computer. She was in a chat room talking to fellow youngins like her. She humming along to a song on the radio as her fingers typed. The computer screen flashed different text boxes as Kimblee chatted. She was talking about her life anonymously. How she wanted to experience life that wasn't under her father's control. 

Chat boxes began to appear quickly. All telling her she is an adult and can do whatever she wants. Other saying her to save up her money , start her business and move out. There was some that trick her mind into protest. 

Those were the ones saying her father is abusing her. Molding her into the perfect, Christian wife for some manipulative, sad slob. 

Kimblee shook her head and continued to type furiously. 

Angle*Dippy: Omg! My father is not abusive! He might be stuck in his pastor ways , but he is not grooming me to be his friend's housewife! 

Angle*Dippy: Y'all are sick! My father loves me very much! He is a good dad! I appreciate him for being there for me during the tough times I was the only kid in college! We share things in common. Don't bad mouth my mother! 

Angle*Dippy: Shut up!!! You don't know them like I do.

Rando54: Then why did your parents picked your major and not you? Think about that!!

Kimblee was stuck and dumbfounded by that statement. She went silent. Her hand clicked on the mouse to exit out of that chat room. 

She looked down at her plush toy of Hello Kitty in her lap. Her arms hugged the plush tightly as she took heavy breaths. Spinning the accusations in her head. Her eyes watered. 

"No. They are lying. They don't know my mom and dad. They are just not letting me have my own practice yet because affording the cost of rent is the issue. That's why I'm still working at the family restaurant." Kimblee rambled. "God! if you're listening please comfort me. Send me a sign." Kimblee whispered to her plushie. Her green eyes grazed over as her mental state began to dissociate. 

A bing noise woke her up from dissociating. Her eyes looked up at the screen. A message box read : One new message from Captain_Howdy. 

Kimblee softly smiled as she saw her favorite person's user name pop up. She instantly click on it to read it.

Captain_Howdy: Hello , sweet angel , I been thinking of you a lot lately. I been dying to meet you. I wanna see the beautiful girl I been talking to for five months. I know you need a date to the Alice Cooper's concert next Friday's night. 

Captain_Howdy: I know you been considering me. Since you don't have many friends, besides me, a couple of your homeschool buddies, and the people you work with. All your friends are busy doing their own things. I know your daddy can't come with you. He have an important conference to go to. 

Captain_Howdy: So, why not me? I love Alice Cooper! You will be safe with me. I can give you a fun night out on the town after the concert. It will be a birthday gift to you from me. You're not 21 forever! 

Captain_Howdy: I'm perfect for you, sweet angel. ;-) 

Kimblee bit her lower lip as she finished reading his messages to her. She looked down at her plushie in her lap as blush covered her cheeks.

Memories flash before her eyes how she first came into contact with Captain_Howdy in these chat rooms on the website they used.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kimblee was working along in her family's restaurant. She was helping the young waitresses in training with the customers. As she was doing her work , she overheard one of her coworkers , Lillian Gray, talking about her new boyfriend. 

Later on their lunch break, Kimblee asks Lillian how she met her boyfriend , without her parents freaking out. They both lived in strict religious families. 

Lillian gave her a smirk. "Well, Kimblee, you don't have to tell everything to your parents. You are such a goodie -tooshoes." She snickered. "I met him on the teen chat rooms on Teen Chat." Lillian eyed her with a shit eating grin. "You're probably too old for it, since you're 20." The young sixteen year old said to Kimblee.

"Don't be so mean, Lillian. I remember helping you out passed your geometry class. Since you were flunking your class and your parents were on to you. They were getting really suspicious. You even paid me to help you cheat." Kimblee spoke in a serious tone with a little chuckle in her voice. 

"I even remember when we both went to church camp as kids that you got into big trouble sneaking out at night; to kiss one of boys at camp , and I helped you out making up excuses/ lies to help you not get into any more trouble with your parents." Kimblee smirked as one of her eyebrows rise. "I could tell your parents the true of what really happen to their honor roll student . I have more dirt on you too."

Lilian looking down in embarrassment from Kimblee's gaze. "Oh okay! You win! I will call you later on the phone tonight to help you set up an account." 

Kimblee began to smile until she remembered her parents told her the dangers of the internet and chat rooms ,when she got the computer set up in her room for researching when she was 18. 

"Lillian, I don't know if I want you to call me to set up an account on Teen Chat. That sounds dangerously. Is your boyfriend even real?? My parents warn me of meeting strangers off line." Kimblee spoke with concern in her voice, more worried about her family finding out.

Lillian rolled her eyes, "Pfft, Kimblee! You're adult now! You're twenty , not ten! Come on, you're gonna be twenty one in five months. It's time to stop being under your parents' control. Start living your life." Lillian exclaimed. 

The teenager pulled out a polaroid photo of her and her boyfriend, Chad. In the photo, they were dressed nicely while making silly faces. " See! He's real! You have nothing to worry about." 

" But, how did you tell your parents how you met?" Kimblee trembled a little as she spoke. 

Lillian place her arm around the nervous young woman. "I just tell them I met Chad at a church function for teens. They totally trust the good Christian boys." She winked at Kimblee .

"Beside, there nothing wrong with a little, light lie, here and there. Your parents don't need to know everything what happen in your life. So, are you still down for the plan tonight? Or, are you going to chicken out and be your parents' little , good girl ?" Lillian asked Kimblee with a serious face with her hand out. 

"Let's do it!" Kimblee shook Lillian's hand on the deal. 

Later that night, Kimblee was on the phone with Lillian. Lillian gave her the steps on how to make her account on the chat site. It was pretty easy. "Oh okay! You are all set! Have fun chatting with the guys your age! Oh! Tell me all about it if you catch yourself a good piece ass." Lillian laughed over the phone as Kimblee's face flushed from her words. 

"Oh okay , girl! I'm off for the night. I have school tomorrow unlike you, miss genius. Goodnight!" They both said their goodbyes over the phone before they hung up the phone.

Now, Kimblee waited as her nerves was getting to her. She took a couple deep breaths before she enter the chat room. Several chat boxes were scrolling up and down on her computer screen. Her fingers began to type a "hello" in the chat.

Once Kimblee greeted the chat she was bombarded with several greetings from different no face people. She continued to type her answers to their questions about her. She was smiling ear to ear until she was bombed with questions about her sexuality and showing lewd, obscene photos to the young women. 

She was frightened away when it got too personal for her. Her hand clicked exit quickly out of the chat room. Her breathing was getting heavy. 

"How dare they treat me like I'm a sex object online! They're disgusting pigs." The young frighten woman spatted. "My parents were right about these horrid chat rooms." 

Kimblee was about to give up on searching for a man for her to date, possibly love, until a direct message box dinged across her screen. 

One new message from Captain_Howdy. Kimblee clicked on it, curious to see what was in the message envelope.

The message read : 

Captain_Howdy: Hello, I hadn't seen you around here before. You must be new to the chat rooms. I'm Captain Howdy! You must be Angel*Dippy! That's an awesome name! I never seen that before. I'm totally sorry how those creeps treated you. It's like they never spoke to a girl before! 

Captain_Howdy: You wanna come to a party at my parent's house. They're out of town! We can get to know more about each other. :-) 

After Kimblee read that message. Her eyes was squinting as she read the mysterious message. Something told her something wasn't quite right with the message. It reminded her the after school specials that her father and mother made her and her younger brother watch. Showing them the horror behind the internet. 

Kimblee even clicked on his profile. She could see how fake it came across from her. Average teens would had been fooled by this. Kimblee shake her head slowly with a smirk on her lips. She went back to the messages and began to reply back. 

Angel*Dippy: Hello , Captain Howdy. Nice try! I'm not stupid. I'm not a dumb teenager to fall for a trap like that. I'm not even an teenager! I'm an adult woman. I get a deep suspicion feeling you're not a typical jock in high school. Who do you think you can fool with a user name like 'Captain Howdy'? Love the name by the way! 

Kimblee hit enter to send off her message to the mystery person. There was a smirk on her face. The young woman thought she had accomplished from falling into a scheme.

In five minutes, Kimblee got a reply back from Captain Howdy. Her smirk had fallen when she read his message to her reply. 

Captain_Howdy: Oh! You sounds such like a big shot! Since , this is your first time in the chat rooms, how do you know your ways around here? How do you know I'm adult? If you claim you're adult than why you're in Teen Chat tonight?

Kimblee gulped from reading Captain Howdy questioning her. She sighed softly before she continued to write back to him. Kimblee type her explanation to him and went into deep detail. 

From that night , Kimblee banter with Captain Howdy through the hours of the night. Until, they both broke down and revealing who they actually are. 

Captain_Howdy: I bet you don't want to talk to me anymore. 

Angel*Dippy: No. I find you quite interesting. Let continue talking to each other, to get to know more about each other better. This will help before I decide to meet up with you. Does tomorrow afternoon sounds good to you, Captain Howdy? You know to continue our chatting online with each others? 

Captain_Howdy: Sure. I'm all free for you, little angle. Talk to you tomorrow, Angel Dippy. Goodnight. ;) 

Angel*Dippy: Aye Aye Captain Howdy. Goodnight. <3

From than on, they continue to write to each other daily. Getting to know each other on a deep and personal level. Telling each others about their life stories and accomplishments. Hobbies and their music taste. Becoming closer to each other each day. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Reality came back to the young lass as she stare back at Captain Howdy's message. 

Kimblee had a big smile on her lips as her face continued to flush pinkish red. Her fingers typed back her answer to Captain Howdy. 

Angel*Dippy: You know what! It had been quite a while. We pretty much know each other and had become good friends. It's a date! 

Angel*Dippy: You can come pick up your ticket at my work today. My parents should be gone. So, you wouldn't have to worry about them. Here my work address : 5556 Corning St.   
Helverton , Colorado. Xxxx. 

Angel*Dippy: Is 3pm a perfect time for you to come over? :)

Captain_Howdy: Oh, sweet little angel! That's perfect! I will see real soon. You better get ready to go to work soon, Angel. I'm ecstatic to you! Bye bye for now my sweet angel. ;) 

Angel*Dippy: Aye aye Captain Howdy! I'm excited too! See you real soon too, Captain Howdy. Bye bye. :) <3 xoxo. 

Kimblee left the chat as she began to get into her work uniform. A pastel blue dress with a white apron . The dress ended under the knee. She wore pink and white stripped tights , paired with her black , kitty heeled Mary Jane's shoes. 

She fixed her hair in her favorite little buns on top of her head. It made her feel like the main character from her favorite anime series, Sailor Moon. 

Kimblee put on simple, natural makeup to brighten up her complexion. She threw on her pink crossbody purse before heading out her room. Kimblee picked up her car's keys and went out the front door of her family's home. 

From that moment when Kimblee left the safety of her home, her life was beginning to change. The moment of truth was coming.


	2. Pleasant Valley Cafe

"Welcome to Pleasant Valley Cafe" was the saying that the workers greeted the guests as they entered the restaurant.

Pleasant Valley Cafe was your typical country restaurant. They served hamburgers and old country southern food. Had their servers in traditional conservative uniforms. 

Country , 50s through the 60s oldies , and old gospel music played in the restaurant. It wasn't blaring , but it was noticeable as the customers relaxed in their restaurant. 

It was rush hour and Kimblee hurried along to the back of the restaurant. She was putting her things away in her locker , in the break room. Before locking her locker , Kimblee took out the Alice Cooper's concert ticket out of her purse. She put the ticket in her apron pocket before she walked back into the lobby of the restaurant.

The clock in the lobby read 2:30 pm. 

The young women took some slight quick breaths, trying to keep herself calm. She was nervous as can be ; since this will be the first time meeting someone she was interested in. Kimblee gulped down her nerves and went on with her shift.

Kimblee's mother , Mary Johnson, was telling her workers she will be going soon. She was going to her son's play, Ethan, at his school today. Telling them if there any problem call her or Michael, Kimblee's father. Even though Michael Johnson was setting up a men's night out at the church that evening. 

Mary's eyes lighted up when she saw Kimblee entered the lobby. "Oh Kimblee! You're the boss of the restaurant while I'm gone." She sighed. "I can't believe you don't want to go to your little brother's play. He is going to be playing a jester. He is pretty proud he is going to be playing a clown. He loves everything about clowns. We could close the restaurant for the evening ,and you can go support Ethan." 

Kimblee gave her mom a hug. "It's okay, mom. Someone have to watch the restaurant, and I volunteered. It's my responsibility. Plus, there is going to be other plays I can see Ethan in. Also, I promise Ethan I can make it up to him." She reassured her mother before she release herself from the hug. 

Mary had a sad smile on her face , but she didn't let any tears fall. " Aww, my baby girl is growing up so fast. Oh okay, if you need any extra help Miss Susan and Mr.Johnny is here to help you out too. They will be in the kitchen. I love you, Kimblee." Mary said to her daughter as she began to exit out of the restaurant. 

"You all be on your best behavior for Kimblee." Mary yelled at the workers and they all yelled back they will. "Bye bye!" She said her goodbyes to her coworkers and her daughter. "I love you too, mom." Kimblee said back to her as she waved her farewells. 

Everything went back as usual for the passed thirty minutes, except for old man Jenkins playing "What's New Pussycat?" By Tom Jones on repeat ,for the tenth time on the jukebox. Mr.Johnny had to walked Mr.Jenkins out of the restaurant. Clearly, the old man was a bit drunk from his day drinking next door. 

The workers were relieved from the annoyance from the Tom Jones's classic on repeat. Kimblee was helping the bust boys out with cleaning the tables. She helped them with the dishes for a bit , since lunch rush had calmed down.

Kimblee was in the kitchen helping the dishwashers with their work for a bit. Lillian was leaning on the door frame to the kitchen and dishwashing room. She had a sassy smirk on her lips. The teenage girl walked over to Kimblee as she was washing the dishes. 

"You're surprisingly acting different than usual." Lillian said as she placed her hand on one of Kimblee's shoulders. "Like you're on edge." 

Kimblee shoulders froze up a bit from Lillian's touch. She shimmy away from Lillian's hand as she began to dry off the dishes. "Aren't you supposed to keep an eye on the other waitresses? Making sure they are not having any problems with the customers." 

Lillian smirked. "Maggie, Shelly, and April are doing just fine. Plus, the lunch rush had died down. It's slow out there." Lillian gestured to the lobby. The girls were tidying up the lobby. There was an old trucker sitting by himself. He was having a cup of coffee and the pie of the day in a booth. Silently enjoying the peace.

"See what I mean ol' Kimblee." Lillian look back at Kimblee. "You been awfully a lot happier lately. Giggling and being ecstatic over the littlest things. Did you meet a boy?" Lillian playfully questioning the young woman. 

Kimblee's face flushed red. She dropped her dry dish in the soapy water in the sink. "Oh no!" Kimblee said in shock as she quickly pick up the dish , re-drying it before placing it on the shelves. 

"Ooh!! So, it's a boy...well young man in your case." Lillian teases as she laughed. "So, is the guy coming here to visit? Do you know what he looks like?" 

Lillian continues to talk to Kimblee as she was flustered as can be. They started splashing soapy water onto each other. They both giggled as Lillian continued to playfully teased Kimblee with her internet admirer. As the two girls talked, the clock in the lobby chimed. 

It was three o' clock. It was quiet in the restaurant as the workers were chilling as all the work was done. There was a couple of customers in the building with their families, enjoying the peace. Soon the quietness was quickly disturbed when the restaurant's door opened.

The servers were about to do their usual greetings, until it stopped with a sudden gasp from what they were seeing. However, some of the servers continue on with their greeting , even though it was kinda standoffish. 

A very tall man walked through the door. He had long ,vibrated red hair. His head was shaved on the sides, with his hair tied up in a high ponytail. There was little braids tied up in his hair too.

The left side of his face was covered in black ink of tribal tattoos. On the right side of his face you could see his flesh , covered in all sorts of silver piercings. His tribal tattoos ran down the left side of his body that wasn't covered. The man was dressed in all black. He had piercing brown eyes. 

He strode over to the jukebox in his heavy black combat boots. All eyes were on him, wondering what this strange looking stranger was about to do. Some of the customers covered their children's eyes from onlooking. A couple of customers left in a hurried , leaving their checks and tips on the table.

The tall man put some quarters in the jukebox. His eyes scanned over the suggestions of musicians and bands to pick from. His finger was about to press the button to play the music. Until, he was abruptly stopped by April. 

"Sir, what ever you do please do not play Tom Jones's "What's New Pussycat?". We had suffered enough from listening to that song on repeat. Play anything else , but that song!" April pleaded as her voice shakes with fright from the man's appearance.

The man was confused for a second until he began to smile, showing off his razor sharp teeth. April was taken back by his teeth. 

"Oh! You don't like the Tom Jones's classic?" He questioned her with a deviant grin. April shook her head. "No, sir. It's..we had suffered enough from that song." She said nervously with her face furrowing. 

The man tilted his head to the side as his pierced lips smirked. His voice darken in tone. "Suffering makes you stronger as a person." He chuckled before pressing the play button on the jukebox.

April grimaced in annoyance, getting ready for the pain. Closing her eyes and was about to make a cry. However, to the girl's ears heard a different song play on the jukebox. 

Buddy Holly's "Rave On" blasts from the stereo of the jukebox. April blinked silently from hearing this song. The man patted the girl's shoulder. 

"You're too easy." The man laughed before he was walking away from the shocked waitress. April stood there by the jukebox for a couple seconds, before she shook herself from shock.

April took the man a menu as he sat himself down at a table by himself. Shelly and Maggie watched the scene before them, standing behind the counter in the restaurant with the cash register. 

" Well, hi..I'm April. I will be your waitress today. What will you like to drink? Will you like to start off with some appetizers?" April spoke in her best customer service voice. 

The man cocked his pierced eyebrow at the young waitress. His eyes peering over the menu. "Oh nothing in particular. Just two cheese burgers with everything on it and fries. Two milkshakes. One chocolate and the other strawberry with chocolate sauce." He smirked at April as she wrote down the order. "Are you my little sweet angel perhaps?" He flirtatiously asked her with a smile. 

April froze up before she took a couple steps back. Maggie and Shelly laughed from their interaction. "Umm, excuse you, sir. I think you have the wrong girl." April shakily said to him as he continued to smirked. "I will go find her for you. Let me go put your order in for you." 

April scattered across the restaurant to the kitchen. She was uncomfortable by the man's presence. April ran straight to Lillian and Kimblee in the dish washing area.

"Kimblee! There this freak in the lobby . He is scaring me. I'm not bringing him his order. He is asking for someone named 'Angel.' Who the fuck is Angel?" April quickly said in fright. Lillian side eyed Kimblee as they listen to April. 

" Watch your language, April!" Kimblee scorned April. "You do not ever call anyone a freak! You should never judge by appearance. We are all made in God's image." 

April glared at Kimblee before she took a deep breath. "Whatever! I'm just not taking his over out. Can you please go out and talk to the man." April walked Kimblee over to the doorway that led a pathway through the kitchen to the lobby. Lillian followed behind them to see the commotion.

April quietly pointed to the man she was serving. "That's him! He looks like a villain from He-man on steroids!" Lillian chuckled softly from April's comments. Kimblee glared at April. "Keep your comments to yourself."

Miss Susan brought Kimblee the milkshakes to served to the man. Miss Susan had a look of disgust on her face from seeing the man. "Boy! That is one strange looking man. Only a face that a mother could love." Miss Susan made her backhanded comment before walking away. 

Kimblee huffed with a sigh. "April you go finished washing the dishes, while I do your work." She had the tray of milkshakes before walking into the lobby. "Lillian, you behave yourself." 

Lillian smiles at April. "Oh boy! Who knew Kimblee was into the scary men." April gave Lillian strange look while eyeing Kimblee and the man, trying to make a connection. She shook her head before she went into the dish washing room.

Kimblee walked carefully with the tray of milkshakes in her hands. Her face blushed as she see the alternative man before her. She gently placed the milkshakes down on the table, quickly place the tray back where its belongs. Kimblee returned to the man as he was sipping on his chocolate milkshake.   
He smirked at the girl. 

"Are you looking for someone, sir?"Kimblee asked the man politely. The man smiled showing his sharp teeth. " I'm looking for a girl named Angel." His smile widen making Kimblee flustered. "I think I had found her." 

"Captain Howdy?" The young lass asked as one of her hands ran through her hair. "Hello, sweet little Angel. Call me Carlton. Carlton Hendricks. I never let anyone call me by my given name, except for you." He gently grabbed Kimblee's hand and brought it to his lips. Kissing her hand. " What is your name, little angel?"

"It's Kimblee. Kimblee Johnson." She spoke softly and sweetly to Carlton. Her face blushed a rosy red from the kiss on her hand. Carlton smiled even more from the girl's reaction.

On the jukebox, a record dropped. It began playing The Everly Brothers's "All I Have To Do Is Dream". The soft tune played in the restaurant. Carlton smile softly as he hummed along to the tune. 

Kimblee was about to walked away, but Carlton grabbed her hand. "Please don't leave. I just met you. Come sit with me! I even got you something." His eyes eyed the strawberry milkshake with chocolate sauce. "You did say this milkshake is your favorite in our chat logs."

Kimblee softly smiled at his kind gesture. "You remembered!" Excitement was in her voice , until she got all serious again. "I shouldn't. I have work to do. My mother left me in charged." 

Carlton squeezed her hand that he was holding. " A course I remember. It doesn't looks busy here. You will be fine with me. Just relax and have a meal with me. It's on me." Carlton smiles at the girl. "Think of it as our little first date." He spoke to Kimblee softly as his thumb softly rubbed circles in her hand. 

Kimblee face flushed before she turned away quickly from Carlton. Her eyes met with Lillian's eyes. Lillian watched the whole scene from the door way of the kitchen. She gave Kimblee a thumbs up, giving her the signal she got her covered for the shift. 

Kimblee quickly turn back to Carlton. Nodding her head to him. "Okay!" 

She sits across from Carlton. Her plump lips began sipping on her milkshake. She dipped her finger into the whipped cream before placing a bit of strawberry shake in her mouth. Tasting her favorite milkshake of strawberry mix with chocolate. She indulged in the sweet delight. 

Kimblee try to keep herself calmed while sipping her milkshake . Carlton dark brown eyes stared at her for a couple seconds before looking away when Kimblee caught him.

They carried on small conversation, getting to know each other more. Their meal came and they enjoyed each other company. Kimblee making the older man chuckle from the things she will say, like how she was inspired by the main character from Sailor Moon for her hairstyle. Other nonsense things that made her happy. Carlton making the young woman blush so easily with subtle flirting . 

Carlton was surprise how he was acting around this woman. He never saw himself being sweet, just sadistic. However, something in Kimblee made him feel different than the naive teenagers he would catch in his trap. 

His victims usually come to him. Kimblee made old Captain Howdy come to her. It was odd. Something inside of Kimblee was dying to come out. He knew it. Carlton wanted to see what was hiding under the pastel colors of her outer appearance. Ideas was running through his head. Plans to do to the sweet innocent girl. 

However, he wanted to be slow with his little angel. Carlton doesn't want to rush into his prey like he usually does. Kimblee was different. He can sense it.

He smirked from the memories of the conversation he had with Kimblee. Their conversation consist of the different rituals , tattoos, and piercings of different cultures around the world. Kimblee was very intrigued. She admired Carlton for his knowledge and the work he did. 

Carlton wanted to mold Kimblee into his next masterpiece. He wanted her to be his partner. His apprentice to work along side him in his ritual of torture. He had to start Kimblee out slow though, not to scare her away. 

Kimblee soft laughter broke Carlton out of his memories of their past chats. "What are you giggling over there , Angel?" Carlton smiles at Kimblee as she blushes. 

"Oh. It's the way you're looking at me, Captain Howdy. I never thought I will have your eyes lurking at me...." Carlton places his hand over Kimblee's hand as he interrupted her. "What can I say you're mighty beautiful." 

This made Kimblee flustered and blush even more. Carlton wasn't used to this. He was use to having the opposite effect on the young lasses. Having them feared him. Having his way with them with force. Their pleads and cries were music to his ears. 

Hours had passed and it was time for Mister Captain Howdy to carry his way home. Kimblee has to get the restaurant back to normal before her mother comes back. They quickly exchange phone numbers. 

Even through in the background, Lillian was making inappropriate and flirtatious faces at Kimblee. Kimblee shot an annoyed glare at Lillian as she walked off with Carlton. 

Standing outside from the restaurant, Kimblee gave Carlton his Alice Cooper's concert ticket to him. He gently grabbed his ticket from her small hand, placing the ticket in his leather pants pocket. He smiled at Kimblee as she sweetly smile back at him. She was feeling butterflies in her stomach. 

"I will talk to you when you get home from work, Ang..Kimblee." He felt embarrassed by his mistake. Kimblee giggled. "I'm alright with you calling me Angel . As long I can continue to call you Captain Howdy. Even though I like Carlton a lot more." Kimblee smiles at him as she was blushing. This reaction made Carlton smiled more. 

"Oh okay, Angel." He suddenly grabbed Kimblee's hand and placed several kisses on it. He slowly released her hand with one last slow kiss on it. "Farewell ,my sweet little angel. See you Friday's night." Carlton walked away from Kimblee as he got into his black van. 

"Goodbye, Captain Howdy." Kimblee said softly , waving at Carlton as he began to start his van. He shot her a wink and blew her a kiss before he drove off.

As the van drove off, Kimblee watched the man she was deeply fond of driving away. She smiled at herself how Carlton made her feel. Kimblee skipped happily back to the restaurant. 

Lillian met up with Kimblee at the door. " You know I wasn't expecting you to fall for an older man. Even have interest in a man that is heavily into the alternative scene. I was expecting you to fall for a preacher's son , or someone around your age. Do you have daddy issues?" She asked curiously. 

Kimblee quickly shook her head. "No. I just have an open mind to new things."


	3. I’m Just A Wind-Up Toy

The day of the Alice Copper's concert had arrived. The concert time was approaching, as it was evening time. Kimblee was excited as can be. She was picking out an outfit for the concert. Her green eyes scanned over the selection of clothes she had put out on her bed. 

Kimblee was thinking to herself that she doesn't have many black clothing. The only black clothing she had is her black sweater, a pair of nice black pants , a couple of black shoes ,and a cardigan. The rest of her clothing were mix of pastel colors and pink. A Couple of blue jeans pants as well. 

She was wishing for herself to have fishnet, pvc/leather, corsets, platform boots, and everything she seen the goth and punk girls wore around her in her college days. Their styles had stuck to her for years, and never left her. 

Kimblee would ask her parents if she can wear them kind of clothes. Her father would straight up say no. Saying those girls look like satanist whores. Her mother said his comment was rude and uncalled for. However, her mother agreed with her father. She doesn't want her sweet baby girl to dress in provocative clothing. Her mother wanted Kimblee to stay in her sweet, conservative style. Mary Johnson wanted her baby to stay innocent and pure. 

Kimblee sighed from the memory. Moving on as she picked up knee length pink dress. She inspected the dress, thinking this will be the one. The phone ringed. It broke Kimblee out of her thoughts. 

She quickly picked up the phone. Her face lighted up when she was greeted by her old college friend, Marnie Shepherd. 

"Hi, Kimblee! How my favorite little genius doing? Oh! I got you covered for tonight if your mom calls. Sorry, I couldn't come to the concert with you. I have to work on my school paper! I can't believe I'm graduating from law school." Marnie's voice spoke with excitement, before she calmed down a bit. 

"Hello, Marnie. I'm doing great! Trying to pick out an outfit for the concert tonight. I don't have anything that is punky or gothic at all. Pardon my language, but darn! I don't even have anything that is rocker related." She took a deep breath, but continued to smiles from hearing Marnie's   
accomplishments. 

"That's awesome, Marnie. Even though I graduated before you when I was sixteen, and you were only 21 at the time." Kimblee jabbed at Marnie before both the girls bust into laughing. 

"Hey! I'm not genius like you, bitch." Marnie playfully said to Kimblee over the phone. However, Marnie got quiet on her end. "So, who's this guy you're seeing tonight? If you wanted a cool alternative man from my scene you should of hit me up. Not go on the internet's chat rooms. You could of got yourself killed." 

Kimblee laughed, "Oh Marnie! I'm okay. I'm safe with Carlton. I trust him. Plus, I don't want my family to find out I'm dating someone that isn't to my dad's standards. You know how my parents are. They are super overprotective of me." Kimblee got defensive as Marnie sighed. 

"Oh okay, Kimblee. I love you, girl. I just don't want to see you go missing. Like I been seeing a lot on tv about girls going missing around town. Just be careful. If you find yourself in trouble, call me right away." Marnie said to Kimblee with concern. "You know if y'all get serious , you can't hide him forever."Marnie teases Kimblee over the phone. 

"I know, Marnie. I will figure out something. When the time come I can let my parents see the guy I'm interested in. Or, I can just run away." Kimblee laughed as Marnie laughed along with her. 

" I just know I wanna meet him. To make sure he is treating my little genius right. Plus, we can go to this cool goth club downtown. I can give you a goth makeover!"

Kimblee smiles as she listen to Marnie's plans when they get together . "That's sounds fantastic! I'm all for that. I do need some alternative clothing. Hopefully, my parents will accept it." Kimblee softly spoke to Marnie. 

"A course! If not, fuck them. Okay, girl. I gotta get back writing this paper. You be safe and careful tonight. Love you! Bye Kimblee!" They both said their goodbyes and hung up their phones. 

After Marnie ended their calls , she felt a strange feeling she knew someone with name Carlton. Marnie felt like she met him before when she was in high school. Her memory was blurry. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to working on her paper. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kimblee was finally finished putting her outfit together for the Alice Cooper's concert. She sent hours on deciding what to wear. The young woman wanted to make a good impression on Carlton tonight. 

She finished off setting her makeup with setting spray. Kimblee looked in the mirror, admiring her work. Her makeup was very nymphet. With a little pink glitter on the cheeks of her face. She had her hair down in curls, with little space buns on top of her head. 

Kimblee was dressed in a little pink and white flowery , spaghetti strap dress with a white blouse underneath it. The dress landed above her knees. She paired off the dress with white babydoll socks . The socks were paired with light baby blue Mary Jane's shoes . The shoes had little bows on them. 

Kimblee wore her cross necklace and daisy choker around her neck. She was very angelic in her outfit. Kimblee was proud. She grabbed herself a light pink cardigan to throw over her body. Just in case its get cold at the concert. 

The young lass walked out of her room. Her cross body purse cling to her body as she walked down the stairs. Kimblee was greeted by her uncle Scott and her mother. Little Ethan couldn't be found. The young boy fell asleep in his room from a long day from school.

"Hey little Kimblee! Are you ready to party tonight?" Scott said with a smile. Kimblee excitedly hugged her uncle. "Thank you for the concert tickets! I'm sad that my dad couldn't come to celebrate." Kimblee frown as she mentioned her father. 

"It's alright. Your father is a busy man. At least one of your buddies is going to meet up with you at the concert. Plus, if something goes wrong Uncle Scott will take care of it." He smiles at Kimblee as he patted her shoulder. 

Kimblee's mother took out her camera. "Oh okay, you all. Stand still and smile for the camera." Kimblee and Scott quickly posed for the camera throwing their rocker's hands. The camera flashed. "Perfect! Now, Kimblee, I want you to stand by yourself by the front door." 

Kimblee walked over to the door and did a sweet , ladylike pose for her mother. "Awww, my sweet little girl! She is growing up so fast. I can't believe you're 21!" Her mother said as the camera flashed while she took Kimblee's photo. 

After the photos were taken , Mary, Kimblee's mother, went over to hug her daughter. "You have great time tonight. You be safe tonight. Marnie called me if you're out late , she said you're going to stay with her. I trust you. Just be careful, honey. I love you. If you have any problems call me." 

Kimblee nodded. " I promise mom. I love you too." Her mother smiled at her and gave her daughter a big hug, before letting Kimblee and her uncle leave. 

When they got into her uncle's car, Scott began asking Kimblee questions. " So who's the boy, or man in your case? I'm not stupid. I use to do the same tricks with my parents when I was younger. So, who is he?" 

Kimblee's face flushed as her uncle figured out the truth. "His name is Carlton Hendricks. He likes to go by the nickname Captain Howdy. We been talking to each other for the past five months. He different from the guys I'm use to seeing around church. He really tall , have tattoos , and have several piercings. I hate to say this he old enough to be around your age." She spoke softly. 

Scott frowns from hearing that Kimblee's date is around his age. He was old enough to be her father. Kimblee saw Scott's facial expression. He was growing concern with her choices in men . Wondering where she met this man from. 

She went into full panic mode. "Please don't tell my parents! He actually nice. Just give him a chance. I never get to date before , and I have to do it in secret because my family are too over protective of me. They are never like that with my two older brothers." The young woman sighed as she crossed her arms.

Scott sighed and shook his head. "I won't , Kimblee. That is your business. I'm not going to snitch on you. You will have to deal with that when your parents find out." He pulled out a black flip phone and pepper spray out of his glovebox. 

" I got you these for your birthday. I already program your parents numbers and your house number. My phone number is in there too. The pepper spray is for your own protection. Put them in your bag." Scott said to his niece as he passed her the two phone chargers that came with phone. One for charging to the wall and other for the car in the cigarette lighter. 

"Thank you, Uncle Scott. I promise I will be careful and safe. I will call you if I need you." Kimblee calming spoke to him as she put her gifts in her purse. 

Scott nodded his head. "Oh okay! Let's get this show on the road. I gotta be there before the show began for my job there. After all I'm part of the security team for Alice Cooper." He started the car and they drove off to the concert venue.

They drove for a while, enjoying their presence with rock music playing on the radio. Singing along to the lyrics. Scott and Kimblee would discuss their time when they went to a KISS's concert with her dad. She was eight years old then. Uncle Scott , Kimblee, and her father we're all dress up as the members of KIZZ. They laughed from the memory. 

Uncle Scott reminiscing the past how Kimblee's father, Micheal Johnson, was a lot of different than he is now. Micheal was a crazy rebel like Scott when he was younger. However, something disastrously made Micheal change his ways after almost dying from a crazy ex-girlfriend. His ex was heavily in the punk scene. 

As Scott and Kimblee was driving to the concert venue, Carlton , aka Captain Howdy, was getting ready for his concert date with Kimblee. He dressed himself in a red and black leather jacket. It was paired off with a black mesh shirt, leather pants , and his usual combat boots. 

Carlton sneered at himself in the mirror. His hand picked up his van's keys in a bowl next to young man that was in pain from the unnecessary piercings and needles through his body. His mouth was sewed up. Carlton laughed at the boy and smacked him across the face. "After I'm done with my date I will be coming back to you, sweet cheeks." Carlton had a sadistic smile on his face as he spoke to the frightened boy. 

He walked away from the boy, turning to his victims as they coward in fear, confined to their cages. "You all better be good while I'm gone, or else suffer the consequences." Carlton told his victims before locking his door as he left.

As Carlton exit out from his house, he headed to his van. He opened the door and checked the back of it. Carlton put an old mattress in the back of the van. Blankets and pillows were put on the mattress to make it comfortable for later that night. Carlton can feel it in his bones that Kimblee was ready for some intimate time with him. All he know he isn't going to rush her at all. Carlton knew deeply that Kimblee was inexperience. 

"Okay! Everything is in place. Oh I hope my little angel likes the plans I have for her." Carlton mumbled to himself before closing the van's door.   
The older man was about to get into the driver side of the van , until he was greeted by his neighbor, Bob Dinker. 

"Hey! Captain Howdy! Where are you going tonight?" Bob asked as he watered his plants from his porch. 

"Hello Bob! I got a hot date tonight with a pretty little lady. I gotta get going soon before I'm late." Carlton said quickly as his hand was on door handle of the van. 

"Oh! Look at you! Is it a regular date , like those young hooligans that come up to your door at night? Or, something different?" Bob asked him as he continued to watered his plants. 

"No. It's a different kind of date." Carlton said as he winked at Bob. Bob nodded. "Oh! Oh okay! Well, you be safe out there. I don't want to see my good neighbor get into trouble. I know you give me the best fertilizer for my babies." Bob gestured his hand over his plants. 

Carlton snickered, "Oh don't worry Bob. I will be very careful. Oh! Bobby Boy! I know you have my back, and we know how to keep secrets. Take our secrets to the grave." 

Bob nodded in agreement. "Snitches get stitches, literally. Especially, from you, Captain Howdy." 

They both smiles to each other , before Carlton said his good bye to Bob. Bob told him he will keep a good eye on his house while he is away. After that Carlton drove off to the concert to meet up with his little lady.

Later that night, the doors to the concert venue had opened. Kimblee was waiting with Uncle Scott , as he was checking the verification of purchase of tickets from the guests. 

As the crowd of people moved forward in line, they were all dressed uniquely in different style of the rocker scene. Punks, goths, and all people of alike in the style was passing along by Kimblee. Kimblee stood out like pink cotton candy in a sea of crows. She felt a little uneasy being there, but her uncle reassured Kimblee that she was doing great. Nothing wrong with being different. 

Even though secretly Kimblee wanted to be part of that crowd. Admiring their beauty. As they strode the halls in their tattoos and piercings covering their bodies. Some of few had extreme body modification. Scars ,implants, and split tongues. 

Clothes and hair styled to be seen. Their makeup styled to the extreme with different colors of rainbow with hint of blackness. Some have completely all black looks , with makeup matching. They were dressed as their true selves.

Kimblee continues to stand by her uncle as he was checking out the tickets. 

A young , goth man came running and gave Kimblee a tight hug. She was startled by the hug until she realized who it was. It was her good Sunday school friend, Tobias Korn. 

"Oh my god! It's you! Kimblee! I hadn't seen you in forever. I didn't know you were going to see Alice Cooper!" Tobias excitingly screech. Kimblee returns a hug to him as well. 

"Tobias! You had changed! Last time I saw you were dressed by your mother. You know the typical khakis and polo shirt. Now, you're all fancy in all black." Kimblee said as her eyes scanned over his Victorian goth attired. 

Tobias smiles at Kimblee. "I finally moved out and now I designed clothes. I made this myself. Don't worry I'm still going to school for computer tech." 

Tobias and Kimblee been friends since their preschool days in their church. They were stuck together like peanut butter and jelly. They even had little crushes on each other when they were five years old. 

They were caught kissing each other by their parents when they were celebrating Halloween one year. Both their lips were bloody. Kimblee bitten Tobias's lips. The two little children were tasting each other blood. They believe they were vampires. 

Their parents kept them apart for a while. Even though they kept sneaking off to see each other at the playground at their church. Unfortunately, Tobias moved away to different state with his family. Kimblee cry each night as her friend/crush was away from her.

Years later when Kimblee was a young teenager, Tobias came back with his family. He was still his same and odd self. Tobias shared his secrets with her. From his dark fashion sense to his sexual orientation. He open about himself to her how he was attracted to men and women. Kimblee worried about him , but he kept his secret safe from his parents. 

Tobias was like Freddie Mercury and Marilyn Manson had a baby together. Flamboyant and obscene. He was free from his mother's controlling ways. Even though his parents still love him and support him with his schooling. They secretly wanted Tobias to move back with them. 

Tobias and Kimblee were still friends to this day, but hadn't kept up with each other as Tobias went with a different scene in town. He wasn't momma's good Christian boy anymore. In this world , no one ever thought Tobias to be the stereotypical Christian boy to begin with.

"It's my birthday today! My uncle gifted me tickets to see Alice Cooper. I'm so excited I get to see him live!" Kimblee exclaimed with excitement. 

Tobias face furrowed as he forgot Kimblee's birthday, but he quickly gave her a gift on the spot. His group of goth friends was all staring at them. 

Tobias places a rainbow pin in Kimblee's hand. "Here! I want you to have this pin. Throughout the years of knowing you , you had help me become my true self. I know it isn't much , and we hadn't been keeping in touch with each other. I hope you like it." Tobias shyly smiles at his friend.

Kimblee places the pin inside of her purse. She quickly hugged Tobias. "Yes! I love it, Tobias. Just being here is a good birthday present for me." 

They quickly exchange phone numbers and Tobias went on his way with his friends to the concert hall. He even invited her to join him and his friends. Kimblee shook her head. "Maybe later. I'm waiting on my date tonight. He will be coming here soon." 

Tobias smiles at Kimblee. "Oh I hope I get to meet him. I gotta get going!My friends want to get a place in front of the stage to see Alice Cooper, before the show begin." Tobias said his goodbyes as he followed his friends.

Kimblee continues to smiles as her uncle continues to check out people with their tickets. Moments had passed, then here come an older man that towered everyone. His menacing appearance and auru making people give him room to walk through. Kimblee eyes lighten up to see that Carlton had came right on time. Her Captain Howdy. 

Kimblee quickly ran over to Carlton as she jumped on him, giving him a tight and warm hug. "Hi, Captain Howdy!" She softly spoke that only Carlton could hear.

Carlton was taken aback with shock from the hug. He felt his cheeks flushed a bit from the unexpected hug. His body relaxed as he gently hugged Kimblee back. "Hi, beautiful! I hadn't seen you in a while, Angel." Carlton whispered back to Kimblee. 

Kimblee smiles back at Carlton as her face was blushing. This made Carlton smiles from seeing how Kimblee in his hands. Innocent and flustered. They silently held each other in their loving ,but strange embrace . 

Uncle Scott approach Carlton and Kimblee as they were still hugging each other , while people stare at them. The line of people behind them were getting annoyed. They wanted to get to the concert in time.

"Excuse me. The both of you need to move along. So, the rest of the line of people can get to see Alice Cooper in time." Scott said to them in a serious tone. The crowd behind them nodded in agreement with Scott. 

Kimblee blushes in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Uncle Scott. Let us moved out of the way for them." She shyly said before she turn herself around to the crowd. "Sorry for the inconvenience." 

They both moved out of the way as Kimblee's uncle continued to check people out their tickets. 

Carlton approach Scott, to make his acquaintance. "Hi, I'm Captain Howdy." He smiled at him as he gave him his hand to shake. 

Scott gave him a strange look. " Do you have your ticket , sir." 

Carlton's smile quickly fall into a frown. He lowered his hand to the side. His hand dig through his leather pants pocket. He gave him his ticket. Scott glanced over the ticket and frowned even more. Scott was hoping he didn't have his ticket. So, he can show him the door. 

Unfortunately, for Scott, the ticket was in Carlton's hand. 

"Okay, you're good to go." Scott said seriously. 

Carlton put his ticket back in his pants pocket. "You know I thought you were Kimblee's father for a second." He smirked. 

"No, I'm not Kimblee's father. I'm the complete opposite of her father. He isn't into the rocker life." Scott glared at Carlton. " If you hurt Kimblee in anyway possible , you gonna suffer from me. I'm warning you." 

Scott eyes looked over to Kimblee. His facial expression soften. He sighed. "Take care of her. Kimblee, if you need any help possible call me." Scott spoke to Kimblee kindly before he got serious again with Carlton. "I'm going to keep my eyes on you, Captain Howdy. Don't hurt my niece." 

Carlton kept a calm demeanor as Scott threaten him over Kimblee's well being. "Oh! Don't worry! I promise I will keep Kimblee safe. She is safe with me." He brought Kimblee closer to his side as his arm was still around her. "She is my angel after all." Carlton smiles at Scott. 

Scott took a deep breath. He could feel something was off about Carlton, but he promised Kimblee that he wouldn't intervene. "Oh okay. You two be careful during the show and after. Keep her safe." 

Carlton nodded his head. "I will." His hand squeezed Kimblee side. She blushed from this action as she silently watch them. Scott nodded his head. "Okay! You have fun out there at the concert, Kimblee. Just be safe for me." Scott said to Kimblee with care. 

"I will, Uncle Scott. See you later!" Kimblee spoke her farewell quickly as Carlton took her hand, leading her to the entrance of the concert venue. 

"Oh! I hope Kimblee use her pepper spray tonight." Scott mumble under his breath as he continued to check the tickets. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Music was blaring from the speakers on the stage. A large crowd of people sing and dance along to Alice Cooper. Enjoying each other as they bounce along to the songs that Alice Cooper would sing. 

Kimblee was having a hard time seeing Alice Cooper and his band. People towered over her. She was only 5ft tall. The young woman was growing frustrated by not being able to see her favorite band. She sighed as disappointment grew inside of her. 

Carlton was bobbing his head along to the music. He looked down at Kimblee. The older man noticed that Kimblee was sad. Carlton kneeled beside her , so he can hear his sweetheart through the loud music. 

"What's wrong, Angel?" Carlton asked Kimblee as she was looking down at the ground. 

"I'm so short! I can't see Alice Cooper." Kimblee softly whined. Carlton frowned from Kimblee's predicament. His dark brown eyes lighten up as an idea pop into his head. 

Carlton swiftly picked up Kimblee. She squealed from this action. Carlton placed her legs over his shoulders. Kimblee's face went red as the back of Carlton's head was between her legs. The frighten girl placed her arms on top of Carlton's head. Her eyes quickly shut close in a tight grip. Carlton held her legs in place against his chest. 

"Can you see now, sweetheart?" Carlton asked Kimblee with a small smile. The young girl open her eyes slowly as she relax in Carlton's hold on her. Kimblee's eye grew with excitement as she can see Alice Cooper dancing on stage. 

Alice Cooper was dressed up as a dark ringmaster as the rest of his band was dress like people in the circus. He was singing , "I'm Just A Windup Toy." As dancers on the stage was dress up as dolls and dancing along to the song. 

"It's so beautiful! I can see everything. The view up here is wonderful, Captain Howdy!" Kimblee beamed with gleefully. He smiled from her answer. They continue to watch the show as Carlton held Kimblee on his shoulders.

As the show went on, it was coming towards the end. "Ballad of Dwight Fry" began to play. People sway to the music as Alice Cooper softly sang the lyrics. Couples started to slow dance with each other. 

Kimblee hummed to the tune as she watched the show. Her soft hand gently stroked Carlton's hair. Carlton noticed a couple slow dancing to the song. He felt like dancing too. 

"Hey, Angel. You wanna dance?" Carlton spoke to Kimblee as she perked up from that question. "Yes!" Kimblee squeaked excitingly. 

Carlton took Kimblee off his shoulders and put her in front of his chest. His strong hands holding Kimblee's behind. Kimblee wrapped her legs around Carlton's waist. Her arms cradle around Carlton's neck. He gently slow dance with her. Holding her close to his muscular body. 

Kimblee's green eyes stare into Carlton's brown eyes as he swayed to the music, while holding Kimblee. Kimblee blushes as Carlton continues to stare at her. She can feel her lips puckered. 

Kimblee leaned her face closer to Carlton. Carlton moves his face closer to her too. Kimblee nervously looked up to Carlton before she placed her lips against his. Their lips connected in an electronic passion. Kissing passionately as their lips dance against each other. Kimblee's hands grabbing into Carlton's hair. Carlton's hands grabbing Kimblee's ass tightly. His tongue slowly entered her mouth and Kimblee gasped in surprise, but she continued to deepen their kiss as well. 

Once the song ended, they slowly released each other from their first kiss. They were both breathing heavily. Kimblee blushes before she softly pressed her lips against his lips one more time. 

Carlton shyly smirked at Kimblee. "Wow! For someone with no experience, you're an amazing kisser." His compliment made Kimblee's face flushed red. She hides her face in his neck. This made Carlton chuckled as he continued to hold Kimblee to him. 

Kimblee whispered in his ear. "Technically, my first kiss was extra bloody.It had happen when I was a little girl. I thought I was a vampire. My parents were terrified." They both snickered. 

"Oh! That's hot! A little blood doesn't scare me." Carlton said with a flirtatious smile. Kimblee looked up to him and shyly smiled back at him.

The concert had ended. Carlton and Kimblee walked hand in hand to merch table. Carlton bought Kimblee a over size black T-shirt with Alice Cooper's face on it. She immediately put it on over her dress. 'Kimblee is precious with that T-shirt on.' Carlton thought to himself. 

Carlton carried her cardigan in his hands as they walked off. They made their way outside to the parking lot. They walked to Carlton's black van. The older man open the passenger side door to Kimblee. He bowed and made a hand gesture towards the young girl. 

"Let's proceed on with continuing our adventure. You're ready, birthday girl." He smiled at Kimblee with one eyebrow raised. His hand still holding out towards hers. 

Kimblee nervously looked around before making eye contact with Carlton's eyes. She nodded her head quickly. She grabbed his hand. "Let's hit the road , Captain Howdy!" They both smiles at each other. 

Carlton lead Kimblee to her seat in the passenger side of the van. She buckled up and Carlton closed the door. He swiftly got into the driver side and put his key in the ignition. The engine began running.

"So, where are we going?" Kimblee asked curiously. Carlton smirked. "It's a surprise. I give you a hint! It's involve needles and ink." 

Kimblee's nervously bite her lower lip. Carlton drove the young girl to their next destination. Kimblee was never going to forget this night.


	4. Lovers Creek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This where the nsfw stuff began to happen.

It was late at night. The stars were out. Shining brightly through dark clouds that covered the sky. There was icky romance in the air at local hot spot. Lovers Creek. Where the locals of Helverton would go to have their timely make out sessions and more. 

It's awfully peaceful tonight in this wooden area. Frogs croaking and hopping about in the watery creek. There was soft breeze of air rustling the plants and wild flowers. There wasn't much people out tonight. So, it was perfect for Carlton's gift for Kimblee. The last spot for Carlton and Kimblee's night out.

Kimblee sat in the grass as she grazed at the stars. Her hand was holding Carlton's hand. Carlton was looking at the stars as well. He would often squeezed Kimblee's hand. Kimblee would return to squeezing his hand as well. 

"How your thigh doing, Angel?" 

Kimblee turned her face to Carlton. "Oh, it's a bit sore, but I'm doing okay. I can't believe I got a tattoo tonight." Kimblee pulled up the right side of her dress. On her right side of her thigh there was fresh , black inked tattoo of a guardian angel. 

It wasn't a huge tattoo. She still lives under her parent's house. So, Kimblee asked the tattoo artist not to make it too big. The artist made the tattoo the size that can be hidden, but could be visible as well.

Kimblee was freighted at first by the tattoo gun near her skin, but she toughen up. She always wanted tattoos and now it is her chance. When the needle hit her skin, Kimblee winced at first by the sting of needle. 

The stinging of needle fade into a pain pleasure. It was all new to Kimblee. She enjoyed the needle piercing through her delicate skin. Closing her eyes in blissful ecstasy. She could feel her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Slights little moans and gasps escape from her lips. She could feel herself warming in excitement in her private regions. 

Carlton watched the whole scene as Kimblee turned into an enjoyable show for him. He continued to watch Kimblee as she melts into a joyful mess. This scene before him was turning him on. The tattoo artist continues to do their work, not paying into any mind to them. Trying not to feel like an awkward third in this uncalled exotic moment between the couple.

A couple of hours had passed Kimblee's guardian angel tattoo was done. She loved it! Carlton paid the tattoo artist their time and the couple made their way to Carlton's van. 

They stop at gas station to get some snacks and cheap alcohol;before heading to their last destination for the night. Lovers Creek. 

" You always said you wanted tattoos. So, you got one of them tonight, birthday girl." Carlton took swig of his drink as he continues to stare at the stars. "I gotta say, you took the pain of the tattoo needle as a champ. I'm proud of you, Kimblee." 

Kimblee blushes from Carlton's praise. "Thank you, Captain Howdy. I think I got more excited as the needle pierced my skin. The pain slowly faded into a new experience of pleasure." She spoke softly as she was sipping her spiked slushy. Her legs squeezed together from the memory. 

Carlton smirked as his eyes glanced over Kimblee. " You know I can't wait to have you in my hands. I can show you a world that I see." Kimblee continues to silently listen to Carlton speak his speech. "You would look beautiful as piercings and ink dance along your virgin skin. Making your body more tolerable to the pain, before a deadly amount of suffering and pain tears your tiny, fragile body and soul down. Killing you before you even know it." Carlton took his hands and place them on Kimblee's cheeks. Kimblee's eyes grew with awe. She nervously smile at him. 

"Oh Carlton! I'm ready." Kimblee pushed her lips towards Carlton. Carlton welcome her kisses to his eager lips. "Your words had reach me so deeply. I want to experience what you had experience." She spoke to Carlton between their kisses. "Show me your ways, Captain Howdy." 

"Oh, Angel! Soon I will, but now we must not rush it. We have to take it slow, Angel. I know you want it." He whispered to Kimblee as his hands continued to hold her blushing face. The girls eyes got big and she silently pleaded. Her lips kissing his fingers, before she quickly bit it. 

Carlton grimaced from the bite on his finger. "Careful, Angel. You don't know who you're playing with." His eyes darken with lust as Kimblee slowly licked his finger. "I want you. Please take me, Carlton. I want to be yours. I don't care if you hurt me. I trust you." Kimblee whispered sweetly to him as she pushed her body against his. Her body straddled Carlton's muscular body. Kimblee leaning her chest against his. She was kissing him all over in neediness. His hands were running over her body. 

Carlton's leather pants tighten as he feels himself growing hungry for his angel. Kimblee gasped softly as she felt Carlton growing beneath her. She felt her vagina getting warm and wet. Carlton smirked darkly from Kimblee's reaction. 

"I will give a little taste of what you're getting yourself into from me, my angel." Carlton said seductively as he quickly picked up Kimblee in his arms as she continued to kiss his neck. Her teeth will leave bite marks down his neck. 

The older man swiftly opened the back doors of the van with one hand, while holding Kimblee close to him in the other. He threw Kimblee down on the mattress, with the pile of pillows and blankets on it. The young girl laughed as her body flopped onto the soft padding. 

Carlton closed the door behind him. Locking it before he crawled over to the laughing girl. He eased over to Kimblee. Her eyes widened in freight as she grew silent, but she was still eager for him. She quickly got up in a sitting position. Carlton was crouching over her. 

"Oh! You're scared now?" He seductively asked Kimblee as he smile down at her.

Kimblee shook her head. "Noo." She lied. Her eyes was looking away from Carlton. There was fear in them. However, she didn't want to stop. Kimblee bit her lower lip nervously. "I'm a virgin. I never did stuff like this before, Captain Howdy." She softly spoke the truth to him. Her eyes was sadly looking down. 

Carlton placed a finger under Kimblee's chin. He made Kimblee looked up to him. Her face was flushed from embarrassment. Carlton chuckled. "It's okay, sweetheart. I know you're inexperienced." His fingers caress her chin. 

"We are not going all the way tonight." He chuckled. " I'm only going to give you a sample. We are not going to jump right into the main course." Carlton smirked at Kimblee. "Unless, you're ready. Are you ready for it?" He asked her seductively. 

Kimblee's face blush even more. Her eyes looked away, making her think over her answer. Her eyes shot back to his dark brown eyes. She bit the inside of her cheek. Silently thinking over her answer. Kimblee quickly said no. 

"Well, you decided to go with the first option. Excellent. Now come here and give me a kiss, Angel." Carlton demanded the young woman. Kimblee cautiously went over to her and began kissing him. They kissed each other , deepening the kisses they shared. 

Carlton hands roamed over Kimblee's body. Kimblee bought her hands around Carlton's neck as her lips continued to kiss him. Their tongues exploding each other mouths. Kimblee let out moans as she was kissing. Her legs wrapped around his waist as they never escape from their passionate kissing. 

Carlton released Kimblee from their embrace. He stripped himself of his jacket , mesh shirt, and boots. His brown eyes stared intensely at Kimblee. The girl began to stripped herself of her shoes too. She turned around from Carlton's wondering eyes as her body was heating up. Kimblee began to take off the oversized Alice Cooper's T-shirt. She was about to stripped herself out of her clothes, but Carlton stopped her. 

"I want you to stay in that pretty dress, Angel. However, let me help you get out that bra." He whispered to her as he towered behind her. His hands went under her dress, feeling up on her soft and silky skin. Kimblee blushes as Carlton's hands ran up her back. 

Carlton slipped her white lacy bra off of her. He toss the bra to the passenger seat, landing on Kimblee's pink cardigan. Kimblee whimpered as Carlton went back under her dress. She gasped loudly as Carlton's hands gently played with her breasts. Her nipples harden as he pinched before going back to massaging them. 

Kimblee turned to face Carlton as he was still touching her breasts. She ended up kissing the older man as their bodies collided into each other. They both fell on the mattress. 

Carlton grabbed a hold of needy girl. Her body was held tightly against his chest as one of his hands slide under the skirt of the dress. His fingers slowly ran up her thigh before he slipped his fingers under her panties. 

Kimblee softly moan as Carlton's fingers found her ever needing secret flower. His fingers slowly went in circles over her hardened clitoris. Kimblee felt herself getting wetter from his touch. His fingers continue to move up and down on her neither regions. Kimblee continues to moans and gasps as his slick fingers continues to play with her. 

"Look at you! My innocent angel becoming such a needy whore. You're so wet. I bet you think about me at night when I'm away." Carlton chuckled darkly before he went back to kissing Kimblee. She was melting in pleasure from Carlton's hands. One hand holding her close around her throat and the other continuously to tease her wet vagina. 

"Mhmm, yes." Kimblee moan her answer as they continued to kiss. Carlton's hand gripped tighter around her neck. "Say it louder Angel!" Carlton demanded loudly.

"Yes!" She screamed her answer "I do, Captain Howdy!" Carlton smiles wickedly from her answer. His gripped on her neck loosen up, still holding it in his hand. 

"Good girl." He said as his fingers continued to fingered Kimblee's clitoris. "All this time I thought you were a good christian girl, like your father wanted you to be. Instead you rebel in the bedsheets. Disobeying your daddy's rules. Embracing your sinful thoughts of me." His lips ended up kissing Kimblee's lips before he left a trails of bite and love marks down her neck. 

The girl moans ever so loudly as Carlton continues to fingered her. She gasped softly as she felt him biting and sucking on her neck. Her toes curled as she felt she was on a verge of an orgasm. 

His fingers decide to dip into Kimblee's soaking opening of her vagina. He curled his fingers as he continued move his fingers inside her. Hitting her g-spot. That spot made Kimblee cry in sexual pleasure. Her body tighten as Carlton continues to finger Kimblee's vagina. Carlton noticed this and smiled wickedly at her. He can see Kimblee didn't want to let herself go on him. So, he decided to speed up the motion in his fingers. 

"Are you gonna come for me, my sweet little angel." Carlton whispered lustfully into Kimblee's ear. All he could hear is her whimpers and moans. "Oh! You're definitely going to come. I can feel it." Carlton whispered in Kimblee's ear. "Don't fight it! Let's yourself go! Come for me, Angel!" His fingers thrust deeply inside of Kimblee. 

From the thrust of his fingers , Kimblee bust into orgasmic bliss. Her body tremble as Carlton continued to fingered her. His hand was soak in the young woman's love juice. Kimblee went limp in Carlton's hold around her before he slipped his fingers out of her. 

Carlton bought his fingers to his mouth, licking off Kimblee's essences off of his slick fingers. He suck every last drop of Kimblee off his fingers. Closing his eyes for a quick second, sighing in delight from the taste of his angel's cum. 

Kimblee relaxed against Carlton, breathing deeply from the rush of her orgasm. She turned her body to face him. Her face blushed from seeing Carton sucking on his fingers. He released his fingers from his mouth. His brown eyes looked down at Kimblee. They silently smiled at each other.

"You taste divine." Carlton said to Kimblee as he began kissing the flustered girl. She giggled as his soft kisses was placed on her cheeks and down her neck. "I wanna taste you more, Angel." He darkly spoke to her before he bit her ear. Kimblee squeaked from the bite. He released the girl from his hold and pushed her on her back. 

"Stay there! Don't move." Carlton loudly said to Kimblee as she laid on her back. Her dress was hiked up around her waist. Kimblee nodded to him. "Aye aye! Captain Howdy!" Kimblee gleamed as blush covered her face. 

"Good girl." Carlton kissed Kimblee before his lips kissed down her trembling body. "Stay still, Angel." He grabbed her thighs harshly. "Yes, Captain Howdy." Kimblee squeaked. 

The older man spread her legs wide and open to him. Her Hello Kitty underwear in view of his dark eyes. Carlton snickered. "Awwww! You're wearing cute panties. Did you wear them for me, Angel?" Carlton smiles up to Kimblee as her face was red. 

"Ummm....ummm..actually I wasn't thinking that far ahead. Honestly." Kimblee bite her lower lip as she grew embarrassed. Carlton laughed from her expression on her flustered face. 

"Awww, look at you being all embarrassed. It's okay, Angel. I think your panties are adorable." He rubbed his hand over her underwear, making Kimblee even more flustered mess. " A little Hello Kitty covering up your pussy." Carlton said as Kimblee giggled softly as he continued to rubbing her cunt. He stopped rubbing Kimblee over her underwear. His hand swiftly pulled her underwear down. Pulling the underwear off her legs and tossing to the side.

Kimblee was bared from bottom half. Vulnerable to Carlton's advances. Her little bush of pubic hair showing to Carlton's eyes. He smirked up at Kimblee as she looked away in embarrassment. Carlton grabbed Kimblee's face with one hand, making her look at him. 

"Don't be embarrassed! Shaven or bare to my all lusting eyes I will still find your little , cute pussy all appearing to me." He said to the shy girl in a lowly, dark voice. He still held Kimblee's face in place as she listened to him. His other hand started to softly petting her pussy. Her vagina began to get wet again.

Carlton groan from feeling how wet his angel was getting. "However, if you ever want piercings down there, we will have to shave this beautiful bush down, or have it completely gone." Kimblee eyes widen a bit in freight when Carlton mention piercing her genitals. The older man continues to rubbling Kimblee's needy cunt. Trying to calm her down. 

"Don't worry. I will definitely help you with everything. Perhaps, I will do it myself. I think you would look amazing with your wet pussy decorated in sterling silver piercings." He reassured her as she began breathing slowly, relaxing into Carlton's hands. 

"Would it hurt, Captain Howdy?" Kimblee shyly asked as she trying to hold in her moans as his hand is still rubbing her. 

Carlton cocked his head to the side. " A course! It's definitely going to be painful, but that's what makes us stronger. It's worth living through. The pleasures you experience afterwards is well worth it." He lead in closer to Kimblee and whispered. " I even have a piercing through my cock. I will let you see it later on." 

Kimblee's face went completely red. This made Carlton chuckled with glee. He kissed Kimblee's mouth and began placing his kisses down her body. His mouth found Kimblee's moist pussy before him. He smiled up to her before he began slowly licking her folds. The young woman gasped in surprise from this new sensation. 

Carlton's tongue roamed around in Kimblee's nether regions. Expropriating her wet craven. He was lapping and sucking on Kimblee's pussy hungrily. When Carlton softly bite her Kimblee would moan loudly. She would scream his name as his mouth found her swollen bulb of nerves to the opening of her delicate flower. 

Her legs squeezed around Carlton's neck. Her hands grabbing his fire red , long hair tightly. Pushing his head closer to her. Carlton laughed. "Hey! Slow down, sweetheart! I'm gonna make you come. Just be patient, Angel." He popped his head from her vagina. "You're so eager for my mouth to please you. I'm so honored." He look at her wickedly at her with a sinister smile, as he hears Kimblee begging for him to eat her out. 

"Please Captain Howdy! I want you to continue to lick and suck me. You're so good at it. You were about to make me orgasm again." Kimblee pleaded through her whines. Carlton laughed at Kimblee's pleads.

His hand went to hold Kimblee on the side of her throat. "Shhh, Angel. You will get what you wish for after I continued to tease you." Carlton smirked at the girl went quiet. He released his hand from her neck and went back to the act of cunnilingus. Torturing Kimblee more with his tongue. 

His hands held Kimblee's hands at her side as she wiggles from the pleasure of Carlton's mouth. He continued to eat her out before his tongue found Kimblee's wet hole. Her body jumped and several moans escape from her mouth. Carlton continues to do this for several minutes, until Kimblee came down with an earth shattering orgasm. 

Her orgasmic juices leaking into Carlton's mouth. He lapped at her vagina, taking every drop of Kimblee's ejection juice with joy. Carlton's head popped up as Kimblee came down from her orgasmic high. Licking his lips from the taste of Kimblee on his lips. 

He lead over his angel. "How was it? Did you had fun my angel?" Carlton softly said as he caressed Kimblee's face. Kimblee smiles at Carlton, got up , and kissed him deeply. 

"I will take that as a 'yes'." Carlton chuckled as he continued to kiss Kimblee. Kimblee released herself slowly from Carlton's lips. Her green eyes fluttering her eyelashes, looking shyly up to him. "Thank you, Captain Howdy. That was amazing. Do you want me to return the favor to you? Just go easy on me. I never put my mouth on someone's privates before." Kimblee squeaked shyly. 

Carlton smiles at her and shook his head. "No. I think that is enough for tonight, Angel. Plus, I gotta control myself before I fully release myself on you." He said to her with a dark chuckle. Kimblee blushes and kisses his cheek. Carlton passed the young woman her underwear before she swiftly swipe them from his hand. He laughed as she frustratedly put back on her panties. 

They continued to sweetly kiss each other, laying in each other arms. The couple whispered sweet nothing in each other ears before they slowly fell asleep on the van's padded floor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was out. Shining brightly in the early morning in the little suburban neighborhood. All the houses looked the same , except for a pleasant little house . An iron cross on the front door. It signaled to be The Johnson's home. 

Carlton pulled up his black van at the bottom of Kimblee's driveway. He put his van in parked. Kimblee sadly smiled at Carlton. "I guess this is our goodbyes." She threw herself around Carlton, hugging him tightly. 

"I had great time with you last night. Thank you for an amazing birthday night." Kimblee sighed. "I'm going to miss you, Captain Howdy." She kissed him deeply before they release from their kiss.

"Awww, Angel. It was my pleasure." Carlton smiles at Kimblee , before frowning from her words of missing him. He felt his heart touched by her words. "I'm going to miss you too. We are gonna see each other soon. I have big plans for you in the future." He winked at Kimblee as she giggled. 

Kimblee was about to get out of van , until something hit her in her thoughts. She dig through her purse and placed a little Hello Kitty plastic ring in Carlton's hand. "Here! I want you to have this. A gift to remember me by." Kimblee sweetly said to him. Carlton's hand made fist around the ring. He held the ring close to his chest. 

"I will cherish this forever. Thank you, my angel. See you next time, Angel." He kissed her goodbye before Kimblee went out the door. She closed it behind her , waving her goodbyes to Carlton. 

"Call me later, Captain Howdy! Goodbye!" 

After they said their farewells to each other, Kimblee happily skipped her way to the front door of her house. She quickly unlocked the front, locking it behind her. Everybody in the house was still asleep. 

Breathing with sigh of relief, Kimblee sneaked through the door. As she was making her way up the stair to her room, until something caught her eye on the kitchen table. Kimblee went over to kitchen to see what was on the kitchen table. 

It was a bouquet of expensive flowers with a bottle of old grandma perfume. There was a card address to her. She picked up the card and began to read it. Her face furrowed into a disgusting frown. 

It was a birthday gift from the one man that she wished she was never introduced to by her father. Harris Hickleberry. Her father's second hand man that runs the church. 

She ripped the card to shreds. Tossing what was left of the card into the trash. Kimblee walked away and went straight to her room. 

"To my darling , Kimblee. Happy birthday. The love of my life. One day, I will make you my wife. God bless your sweet soul.

~ Harris Hickleberry"


	5. Stay Away From Captain Howdy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Mentioned of rape and csa in this chapter.

Three months had passed since the night of Kimblee's birthday. 

It was another ordinary day at the Pleasant Valley Cafe. Kimblee was finishing up her shift with Lillian. They were helping the staff with cleaning up the restaurant. 

Lillian had a smirk on her face. "So, how Captain Howdy? Are you two still seeing each other?" Kimblee's face blushed at the mention of her lover. Memories of their nights together flashed before her eyes. Their make out sessions and their secret dates. The little ecstasy of pain that Carlton would cause to her. It made her go back to him for more each time. 

"Yes. We are still seeing each other." Kimblee softly spoke. Lillian snickered. "Wow! I didn't know it will last long." Lillian lead in closer to Kimblee. "Did y'all fuck yet?" Her eyebrows raised as she ask her question to Kimblee. 

Kimblee's face went red and she bit her lower lip. "Yeah, we had been intimate with each other. But, I hadn't lost my virginity to him. We are saving each other for a special night. He wants it to be special." 

"Awwww! That's so romantic!" Lillian hugged the flustered girl. "So, did you let him fingered bang you?" Lillian teased Kimblee more as she made her eyebrows wiggled. 

"Lillian! Cut that out! I'm not discussing my private matters with you." 

Lillian smiles up at Kimblee. Kimblee wasn't impressed. Lillian elbowed Kimblee in the side to get her to smile. The young woman cracked a smile at Lillian before they laughed together. 

"I'm sorry, Kimblee. I didn't mean to get up in all your business. I just never imagine you exploring the world. Getting tattoos. Even being romantically involved with someone. You always been under your parents' control." Lillian apologize to Kimblee. Kimblee was about to accept Lillian's apology until the doors opened.

An older blonde haired man came walking in. He was dress nicely in his ironed suit. A little gold cross pin was pinned to his chest pocket of his suit. He was clean cut and had a smudge smile on his face. He felt like the world owe him for saving his community with the good old christian faith. 

The man walked over to Kimblee. "Well, hello, my future wife." He smiled at her creepily. Placing his hand on her shoulder. Lillian saw the tension between the man and Kimblee.

Kimblee glared angrily at the man. She threw his hand off her shoulder. "What the hell you want Harris!?"

Harris was taken aback in shock from Kimblee's harsh words towards him. "My, oh my! Kimblee! Where did you learn that sinner's language?"

Kimblee knew very much who taught her that language. She remembered the night it happen . 

Kimblee was hanging out with Carlton in his van. He was trying to corrupt Kimblee from her innocent christian girl self. Kimblee wouldn't budge at first, until Carlton continues to taunt her. 

"Just say a curse word. I promise you your so called 'God' isn't going to open the portal of Hell because you said a bad word." Carlton taunted Kimblee as he was getting closer to her each second. "Say it! Now!" 

"Fuck you!" Kimblee squeaked shyly. She looked around and nothing happened. Carlton was smirking at her as his hands gestures around him. 

Right then and there, Kimblee bust into more of the colorful language before his ears. He smiled at her. Carlton felt like he had accomplished a great step in Kimblee's life. 

Carlton and Kimblee screamed profanity at each other. Until they burst into laughter. That night Carlton drove the van around in the middle of night. The windows were down and the radio was blaring heavy metal music. Kimblee was screaming out the passenger window. Shouting profanity at people that was walking by. She was laughing at their reaction. Carlton was happy with himself how he cracked the young woman innocent self.

"That's none of your damn business! So, what do you want Harris?" Kimblee seriously told the man off. Harris was offended by Kimblee's language. Lillian was watching the scene with amusement. 

" I am here to make a order and spend time with you. How did you like my birthday gift?" Harris smiled at Kimblee. Kimblee glared at him. "The gift was okay. Thanks, I guess. However, we are about to close. So, can you kindly leave." 

Harris shook his head. " You has changed, my darling. Not in a good way. A demon is provoking you to get off the path to the good Lord. Come back to me, Kimblee." He was reaching his hands out to touch Kimblee's face. However, Lillian intervene Harris's unwanted caress to her friend. 

Kimblee step back from Harris. "Harris, I never liked you to begin with. You're scum! You pretend to be all holy for my father , just to get to me. I only tolerate you for my father." Kimblee breathed deeply. "I have news for you. I am never going to be your wife. So, fuck off!" 

Harris sneered at Kimblee. "Who is this unholy spirt that is changing you?" He question Kimblee as he was stepping closer. Lillian continues to block his way to Kimblee. 

"I noticed you sneaking off to a demon in a black van, during church hours. That demon is poisoning your mind! I am the right way. You belong with me." Harris try to jump towards Kimblee but Lillian pushes Harris away from her. 

" I will tell your father how you're being corrupted into a blasphemous sinner. We must protect you!" Harris went off on his religious rant towards Kimblee. Kimblee was growing angrier each second. 

"Go ahead, bitch! My father is never going to believe you. Now, get the fuck out of here!" Kimblee yelled at Harris. Harris was breathing angrily and he stormed out of the restaurant. 

He mumbled to himself as how he going to get evidence to free Kimblee from that wicked demon. Hoping her father would marry Kimblee to him. 

Kimblee breathing relaxed as she watch the man leave. Lillian was shock of how Kimblee acted. She began clapping her hands to applauding on Kimblee standing up for herself. 

"Wow! You're really blossoming into someone new! Where have this version of Kimblee been my whole life?" Lillian exclaimed to Kimblee as she hugged the young woman to calm her down. 

Kimblee released herself from the hug. "I gotta go to the restroom. I will be back to help before we close for the day." Kimblee cheerfully spoken to the girl as she ran to the restroom. 

Kimblee was breathing heavily. She splash water onto her face from the faucet. Kimblee turn off the faucet. She began drying off her face with a paper towel, before her eyes slowly stare at her reflection in the mirror. 

" Who am I? What is going on with me?" She spoke to herself as she inspected her hair and face. Wondering who was this person taking over her innocent self that she once knew. 

Her worried frown turned into a twisted smile. She silently continues to smile at her reflection. "I'm beginning to like it." 

Lillian entered the bathroom to check on her friend. Her eyes widen from how strangely Kimblee was acting. "Umm, are you okay, Kimblee?" Lillian asked her before Kimblee shaked herself out of it, acting surprise. "Oh! It's nothing! I'm good. Let's go finish our work for the night." Kimblee's face flushed as she smiles cheerfully. 

Lillian shrugged her shoulders , ignoring how Kimblee was acting different than her usual self. "Oh okay, boss!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three weeks had passed since the altercation with Harris Hickleberry. Kimblee was outside of her home. She sitting on the porch's stairs. Her eyes lit up when she saw Marnie in her purple Volkswagen. Marnie began to pull up in her family's concrete drive way.

Marnie stopped her car. She opened her car doors and pulled out her suitcase behind her. Marnie locked her car before she excitingly ran to Kimblee. Kimblee has a big smile on her face. 

The young woman jumped off the stairs to hug Marnie. Marnie welcomed Kimblee's hug happily. They both squealed with being reunited from being away from each other for years. 

"It's so good to see you again, Kimblee. Oh we are going to have so much fun tonight!" Marnie exclaims with excitement. "I brought you a gift!" 

"What is it?" Kimblee asked curiously. Her eyes eyeing Marnie's suitcase. Marnie smirk at Kimblee. "Ohhh! You are gonna find out soon. Now, let's go to your room and get ready for tonight!"

Moments later, Marnie and Kimblee were in Kimblee's room. The young goth woman took her makeup out of her suitcase. She set them aside on Kimblee's desk. 

Marnie went back over to her suitcase , and pulled out a black dress that was short in the front and long in the back. The dress had fishnet underneath the dress. The fishnet ended at the long sleeves. It was a revealing dress, but classy to not show everything to leering eyes. 

"This is for you, Kimblee! It's your first gothic dress. I hope you like it." Marnie gave the dress to Kimblee. Kimblee hugged the dress tightly against her chest. "I don't like it...I love it! Thank you, Marnie!" Kimblee squealed as she went over to hugged her friend. 

"I'm going to wear it tonight at Xibalba. This dress will look so cute with my fishnet tights that Carlton gave me." Kimblee twirled around with the dress in hand. She put the dress down on her bed before heading to her dresser to receive the fishnet tights. 

Marnie's goth face furrow at the mention of Kimblee's boyfriend. "So, you're still seeing him? How long have you both been together?" Marnie nervously asked. "Is he going to be at the club tonight?"

Kimblee turned around quickly with her fishnet tights in hand. " Yeah. If you don't count our chat logs, we been seeing each other for four months. Nine months if you count our interaction in the chat room before meeting each other." Kimblee smiled a cheeky grin at Marnie. 

Kimblee bit her bottom lip as her face flushed red, nodding her head. "You did say you wanted to meet him. So, why not on our girls night out." Kimblee continue to smile sheepishly at Marnie. Marnie frown even more, before sighing.

"Oh okay. I will give him a chance. Now, lets give you an all goth makeover." Marnie said to Kimblee with a smile. Marnie walked over Kimblee to her desk and started fixing her hair. When she pulled up her hair , her eyes widen in surprise from seeing multiple earrings piercings on both of Kimblee's ears. 

"Who pierced your ears?!" Marnie inspected Kimblee girly earrings that was with mix of silver ones. Kimblee went quiet and blushed. 

"Carlton gave me them." Kimblee smile through her blush. Marnie took a deep breath and placed her hand on her forehead. She shook her head as Kimblee giggled from her reaction. 

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about ear piercings for the ear jewelry I have for you." Marnie said in a serious tone as Kimblee continues to smile at Marnie. 

"Now! Let's began on your transformation, Kimblee." 

A hour have passed, the young women made their way down stairs from Kimblee's room. Marnie was smiling from the makeover she gave Kimblee. Kimblee looked a lot different than she usually does.

When Kimblee saw her reflection in the mirror, she thought she was very dark and alluring. Kimblee liked what she saw in the mirror. Marnie did an excellent job. 

Marnie made Kimblee look like a beauty goth queen. Kimblee's long brown hair was styled and pulled to the side. It flows in long , fluffy strands of hair. Her hair was styled with purple glitter hairspray. 

Her makeup was dark with shadows of black and purple. Her lips stand out as her lips were black as coals. She had a little tint pink to her cheeks of her face.

Kimblee was dressed in the dress that Marnie had given her. Kimblee paired off the dress with fishnet tights and black platform Mary Jane shoes. Gothic jewelry dance along her neck that Marnie and Carlton gave to her. Only one jewelry stood out it was bobbed wired necklace with a hello kitty head on it. She wore her cross necklace with pride, the one her father gave her. A silver cross necklace.

Marnie and Kimblee were walking passed the living room, heading towards the front door. Kimblee's mother and father was in the living room watching tv. They blinked a couple times from being in shock from Kimblee's makeover. Ethan was on the ground playing with his action figures. He smiled when he saw Kimblee and Marnie together. 

"Wicked!" Ethan shouted with glee. "You both look like beautiful mimes. Mom, can I dress up like them?" 

Mary shook her head. "Only on Halloween you can, Ethan." When Ethan heard what his mom said he frown in disappointment. Mary chuckled at Ethan's reaction. "Marnie , you made Kimblee look like a totally different person." She said in awe.

Kimblee smiled at her mother. "I quite like it." Michael glared at his daughter with anger. He didn't like what Marnie did to his precious , innocent daughter. Mary shot a glare back at Michael before he could speaks what was truly on his mind. 

Michael took his newspaper, covering his anger. He gruff. "It's looks nice, Kimblee. I just hope this isn't going to be a everyday style. Right?" 

Kimblee smile turn into a soft frown. " Dad, I actually like it." She huffed in disappointment. 

Mary went over to her daughter to comfort her. "Don't worry about him. You will always be our daughter no matter what you wear. As long it is in a godly matters. Just don't go crazy with piercings and tattoos." Her mother whispered to Kimblee as she kisses her daughter's cheeks. Kimblee looked away from her mother. Her mother found out about her tattoo. Thankfully, her mother didn't tell her father.

"Now, you two have fun tonight. Be safe okay! Let's me take a quick photo of you both. You two look spooky cute." Mary said to Kimblee and Marnie as she went to get her camera from the coffee table. The two young ladies posed for Kimblee's mother. Than Mary took another photo with the girls and Ethan in the middle. 

"Awww, I'm definitely putting this photo in the photo album. Oh, I wish your two older brother were here. They would have love to seen your look. Unfortunately, they are off in Rome doing a mission trip." Mary smiles at the photo. "Have a good night you two. Be safe and be careful. Make smart decisions, Kimblee." Mary said to the girls as they made their way to the front door.

"I will, mom! I love you. Bye mom and dad!" Kimblee said her goodbyes to her family as they exit the door. When Kimblee and Marnie had left, Michael sighed as he put his newspaper down. 

"Dear lord, I hope this just a phrase."   
Mary took the newspaper out of Michael's hands and slap the paper at him from what he said about their daughter. "You stop that! Let her live and enjoy life." Mary sternly said to Michael as he huffed with a sighed. 

" I just don't want to see my baby get hurt by the world. Be tainted by sin." Michael breathed deeply. "One of the men at church said she been hanging around a red haired demon. I worry about her. I don't want her to go to Hell, Mary." 

Mary went over and hugged her husband. "I know, honey. Don't worry. Our Kimblee have a heart of gold. She will make good decisions , in a godly way." Mary huffed. "You been listening to Harris , again? I get it he is your best man at the church, but you shouldn't listen to everything he said. He so obsessed with our daughter since the day she met him. I don't trust him." 

Mary got up from Michael and watch her son, Ethan, play with his action figures. "Our daughter is not going to stay little forever. If she have a special someone in her life, we will eventually get to meet them. You know the old saying, 'Never judge a book by its cover." She smiled at Michael as she said her last words to him. 

Michael rolled his eyes, but he frown from thinking his little girl is growing up. "Oh lord. Lord, please watch over our daughter." He said to himself. Hopeing what Harris has told him to be false. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heavy industrial rock music blared from an old church building. Xibalba. The hottest alternative club in the little town of Helverton. Goths and punks alike surrounded the building, before being ushered in. 

Kimblee walked along with Marnie through the doors. Her green eyes scanned her surroundings in awe. Everyone was clad in fishnets and chains. Bright colors flashed across the club. There was a performance on stage of a goth band screaming the lyrics to the songs. The dancer on the stage was beating each other as they enjoyed the pain of being hit. Another dancer was spitting out fire from her black lips as the crowd cheered her on. 

"Wow! It's like being at the sideshow." Kimblee shouted to Marnie. Marnie nodded her head to her. "Now, you're part of show, Kimblee!" Marnie smiled at her friend. They continued to walk around the club, exploring the different scenes that play out before Kimblee. From acts of bdsm role plays to shows of performing body art before them. 

As they decided to settle down upstairs of the club. They watch the people dancing around. Marnie and Kimblee were sipping their drinks and watching their surroundings, like a show. 

A tall man in dark Victorian fashion ,with a dash of rainbow , came walking towards both the girls. His long black hair was tied back in a ponytail. He smiled at Kimblee, showing off his new fangs. "Kimblee!" He squealed. Kimblee immediately got up from her seat and hugged the man. "Tobias! I didn't know you will be here tonight." 

Tobias shrugged his shoulders. "I wasn't planning to, but I got bored at home. So, I decided to come to my favorite club." He started eyeing the pretty goth men that walk by him. "To see I can bring someone home with me. However, I wasn't expecting my very first, childhood crush to be here tonight." 

Kimblee blushed from Tobias's words and Marnie chuckled. Tobias's eyes scanned Kimblee's outer attire. "Look at you! Gothic goddess before my eyes! You look so amazing, Kimblee." He twirled Kimblee around as she giggled. 

"My friend, Marnie, gave me a makeover for tonight." Kimblee pointed to her friend by her. Marnie waved at Tobias. "Hi, I'm Marnie Shepherd. Are you Kimblee's boyfriend? I never imagine her being with someone so flamboyant." Marnie smiled with a chuckle.

Kimblee face went red as Tobias burst into laughter. "Oh honey! No. Don't get me wrong. Girls are very attractive and sexy, like Kimblee. But, right now I'm only interested in men." Tobias flirtatious said to Marnie and Kimblee. 

"My boyfriend isn't named Tobias. His name..." Kimblee was cut off as towering figure came up behind them. Tobias and Marnie went quiet as their eyes went big in fright.

"Guys? Why are y'all quiet?" Kimblee question them before turning around to see what they were seeing. Her face lit up with gleed as her dark lips form into a big smile. "Captain Howdy!" 

Carlton cradle Kimblee in his arms. "Hello, my angel. I been looking everywhere for you." His eyes took in Kimblee's new look. " I was expecting to find you in your usual pastel attire. Wow. Who's this dark beauty in my arms?" Carlton flirted in Kimblee's ear as she giggled. 

"It's me! Angel! I just got a makeover. You like it, Captain Howdy?"

Carlton tilted Kimblee's head up with his fingers. "I love it. Your looks are darling. If you dress up all in pink and glitter , or black and chains I will adore your style no matter what, Angel." He spoke to her softly before giving her a kiss. Kimblee's face blushed under the dark makeup as they kissed. 

Tobias walked up to the couple before they released themselves from their kiss. Marnie stood back as afar. Tobias looked up at Kimblee's with curiosity. Carlton noticed the young goth lad looking at him. 

"You like what you see?" Carlton smiles at him creepily at Tobias. Carlton's arm still around Kimblee. Tobias blinked from his question. "Umm,I'm not going to answer that question. Are you Dee Snider by chance?" Tobias asked Carlton curiously. Marnie placed her hand on Tobias's shoulder. She felt uneasy around Kimblee's lover. 

Carlton made a face of disgust as Kimblee chuckle a bit. "No! Never compare me to that has-been glamour rockstar. We do not look nothing a like." He huffed as he sneered at Tobias. "Plus, I'm way better looking than him." Carlton creepily smirked at Tobias. He raised an eyebrow at Marnie as she was staring at him.

"Guys, this is Carlton Hendricks. Most people know him by his nickname, Captain Howdy." Kimblee calmly introduce her lover to her friends. 

"I only let my angel called me by my given name. No one else has the privilege. So, it's Captain Howdy to everyone else." Carlton spoke as his hands squeezes Kimblee's shoulders. Kimblee looked up at him lovingly as he smile back at her. 

When Marnie heard the name Carlton and saw who the name belongs to she froze up. Memories of her as a young teenage girl being chased by a younger and dark haired Carlton. At the time he didn't have the tattoos, just the piercings. Marnie began to shake. She thought she would never see this man ,that torture her, again.

"This is Tobias and Marnie. They are my long time friends." Kimblee introduce her friends to Carlton. Tobias awkwardly waved at Carlton. His eyes noticed that Marnie wasn't doing well. 

"Marnie? Are you okay?" Tobias asked the scared goth woman. Marnie slowly nodded her head to Tobias. "Yeah. I need to get an another drink. Tobias, can you come with me to the bar. I need to tell you something about your outfit." Marnie asked Tobias as her eyes quickly looked away from Carlton. 

"Oh! Let me come along too." Carlton spoke up. Tobias and Marnie shook their head. "Oh no. You stay with Kimblee. Keep her company. We will be back soon." Tobias swiftly talked Carlton out of coming along with them to get drinks. Marnie took Tobias's hand as they made their way down the stairs. Quickly making their way downstairs to the bar.

"Hmm, interesting friends you got there, Angel. So, wanna make our way to dance floor?" Carlton asked Kimblee as nodded her head quickly. "Hell yeah! Let's see who's playing on stage tonight." She said with a smile and she took Carlton hand. 

The tiny woman lead her giant lover down the stairs. They made their way to the dance floor. A crowd was gathering around the stage. The heavy industrial band had finished their song. The audience applaud and the band bowed, appreciation the praise they received before they left. 

A heavily pierced announcer got on the stage. "Oh okay! Up next we have a band that came here all the way from Florida. Give your applaud to 'Vomit On The Scene Queen'. The announcer looked at the card with the name of the band on it. He made a weird expression on his face from reading the band's name. 

"What's the fuck is a 'scene queen'? A person yelled from the crowd. "Well, I will let the band explains what's that is for you." The announcer answered the random person in the crowd before moving off the stage. 

A short man in platform boots came on stage. His hair was obnoxious with different colors of the rainbow. Fluffy like an 80s rock star. His black bangs shielded over his forehead. The bangs of his hair covered one side of his face. He wore a ridiculous leather trench coat that was two sizes too big on him. The pants were tight in bright obnoxious colors. 

The crowd silently watched as the rest of the band walk onto the stage. Appearing in ridiculous 80s attired. The band was small. There was only three people. The front man, the keyboard player, and the other musician.

" Hello everybody! My name is Wayne Kelly." The short front man introduces himself to the crowd. The crowd continues to watch in silent before Wayne was cut off by someone in the crowd with his introduction. 

"So, do you piss on your fans too?" A loud voice could be heard and the crowd burst into laughter.Wayne's face grew red under his heavy makeup. "Shut up, Ron! I'm in no relations to R.Kelly!" Wayne huffed in anger before he continued to yell at Ron. "You always do this on every show! Why the fuck you keep stalking us?" Wayne yelled at Ron from the stage.

The spot light was showed on Ron. He was a tall, skinny skater boy. Ron smirked as the crowd gathered around him. "I gotta make sure you're not hurting any young girls tonight. Plus, the people of this little town in Colorado should know that you're a known predator in our home town in Florida." The crowd gasped from Ron's explanation. 

"That's a fucking lie! Those girls are lying. I never touched them!" Wayne shouted at Ron. Ron was unamused by Wayne's actions. 

"Oh? Is that right?" Ron had an angry smile on his face. "Than, why did you rape my baby sister at your after party from your last concert? She was only 13! You sicko!" He pulled out a polaroid photo of his sister passed out on the couch. Wayne was smiling like a perverted deviant while groping the man's sister. The crowd continues to gasped loudly. 

"How in the hell you got my photo from my stas-I mean I don't know what you're talking about. That person in the photo isn't me." Wayne continues to denied the accusation. 

Ron frowned. "Oh! You're playing stupid now. Your parents paid off my parents to not press charges against you. For what you did to my sister. You sick fucker!" Ron began running through the crowd about to tackled Wayne on stage. He stopped by the security as they escort Ron out the building. 

Wayne smiled at Ron as he waved at him. He turned back to the crowd. "Sorry about that folks. That's just a crazy ex-fan of mine." He clapped his hands together. "So, who wants to hear our songs?" He shouted in the microphone. The crowd was still silent from the scene they just saw before them. 

"Anyway! We are Vomit On The Scene Queen! This song is called "Sweet Tween Dreams!"" Wayne shouted into the microphone and the band began to play the song. Wayne ended screaming the lyrics to his awful song about young girls under the influence. 

"Come here little high fuckers! Let me jam my blow pop down your throat. Scream my name while you're spinning around on my dick." 

His singing voice sounded like a cat trying to escape the death of chainsaw. The rest of the band just continues to playing the music, barely baring his awful lyrics and tune. 

The crowd couldn't take the music any longer. They booed him off the stage and started throwing their drinks and trash onto Wayne. Wayne quickly stopped his act. He ran off the stage as the rest of his band followed behind him. 

"Wow! That was interesting." Carlton said without blinking. He wasn't impressed by the singer act at all. "Angel? Do you think that Wayne fellow is going to go far in his music career." Carlton asked Kimblee. Kimblee shook her head. "I thought the same thing too." Carlton had sinister smirk formed on his lips.

Carlton saw Marnie and Tobias talking with each other at the bar. He watched as Marnie pointed towards Carlton. Tobias and Marnie's eyes went big in freight as they saw Carlton looking at them. They began to quickly moved away from the bar together. 

"Angel, you go find yourself a seat. I'm gonna get us some drinks. You be on your best behavior, sweetheart." Carlton softly spoke to Kimblee. She smiled at him. "Aye, Aye, Captain Howdy." She said to him as she settled herself in an old couch that wasn't far away from the dance floor.

A moment later, while Carlton was away, Kimblee was humming along to the music in the club. She was in her own little world, until it was shattered by the frontman of "Vomit On The Scene Queen" approaching her. He was holding a drink in his hand. A cheshire cat smile was on his makeup face. 

"Oh! I didn't know Mortician Addams had a beautiful little sister." Wayne smiled at Kimblee. Kimblee felt uneasy around the man, making her standing up from her seat. Wayne slowly lead in closer to Kimblee. "So, did you like my singing?" He continues to smile at Kimblee while talking to her. 

"I hate to say it, but your singing is awful." Kimblee spoked to Wayne as his smile had fallen. "What?! No way! My singing voice is amazing. You just never seen a rockstar in their natural environment. Showing their true talent. Your ears are deceiving you." Wayne lead in even closer to Kimblee , she was stepping back from him. 

"Beside, I can make a pretty lady ,like you , see my true talent in my hotel room." He flirted with a creepy smile. 

Kimblee made a face in disgust from his comment. "No. My ears are not deceiving me. You suck." 

Wayne creepily step closer to Kimblee. "I can change your mind." Kimblee shake her head side to side quickly. "No! I have a boyfriend. He wouldn't be happy if your nasty hands touch me!" Kimblee sneered at him.

Wayne glared at her. He frowned at her in disgust. In his hand , his grip tighten around the glass of the beverage he was holding. 

" What boyfriend? I don't see him." Wayne smiled with a dark chuckle. "Besides, I'm way better than him." Wayne placed his fingers on Kimblee's face. She grimaced from his touch. His touch was making her skin crawl. 

"Oh! You think you're better than me, Mayor of Munchkinland." Carlton crept behind Wayne, before he can continue to make Kimble uncomfortable. Wayne froze from the soft and sinister voice he heard behind him. Kimblee smiled from seeing Carlton come to her rescue. 

Wayne chuckled a bit. "Yes, I think I am better..." He turned around to see who spoke behind him. "Holy fuck!" Wayne shouted in fright from seeing Carlton's appearance, and having Carlton towering over Wayne. 

Wayne was about to make a smart remark to Carlton, but he was interrupted when the older man grabbed Wayne's drink from his hand. Carlton poured the drink all over the short man. "What the fuck?!" Wayne continues shouted obscenities at Carlton. 

Wayne was about to launch himself at Carlton. However, his counterattack was interrupted by Carlton's fist to his face. Wayne found himself falling backwards. Kimblee quickly moved out of away before Wayne landed on her. Wayne was knocked out from Carlton's punch. Carlton smirked from seeing the man passed out. 

Kimblee step over Wayne and hugged Carlton. She felt safe in Carlton's presence. Carlton took Kimblee in his arms, holding her close to him. 

"Holy shit! What happen here while we were gone?" Tobias asked curiously as Marnie come behind him with drinks in hands.

"Oh! This piece of shit." Carlton casually said to them as he pointed to Wayne on the floor. " Was messing with my girl. My little angel didn't want him near her." Carlton shrugged his shoulders. "So, I came to her rescue." 

Kimblee smiled softly up at Carlton. "Thank you for saving me, my handsome and devilish knight." Carlton smiled down at Kimblee before they locked lips with each other. "My pleasure, my tiny queen." Carlton playfully said to Kimblee between their kisses.

"Umm, don't you mean princess?" Tobias asked awkwardly. 

Carlton placed a couple kisses on Kimblee's lips before he answered Tobias question. "Oh no! My angel is a queen! She have more power in my eyes to be a princess." Carlton smirked at Kimblee. Kimblee blushes from his words. 

Tobias and Marnie side eyed each other as the couple continued to be lovey dovey to each other. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The end of the night had came. Xibalba was closing in the early morning of 3 am. All the guests had left the club. 

Carlton was helping his drunken girlfriend walked to Marnie's purple punchbuggy. Kimble was giggling up a storm and giving Carlton many little kisses. He open the passenger door and gently placed Kimblee in the passenger seat. 

"Awwww! Captain Howdy! Let me go home with you!" Kimblee whined as her words were slurred as she spoke. 

Carlton shook his head. "Angel, you're going home with your friend tonight. You promised to be with Marnie tonight. Remember?" Carlton sternly and playfully told Kimblee, like a father to his toddler like daughter. 

"Oh yeahh!" Kimblee drunkenly realized. " I'm gonna miss you. What if I don't evvvvvver see you again?" Kimblee pouted and held her arms around Carlton. Carlton released himself from Kimblee's hold around him. He chuckled and gave Kimblee a sweet, little goodbye kisses.

"Aww, Angel. You going to see me next time. I promise. Now, you be a good girl while I'm away. Oh okay." Carlton softly reassured Kimblee. She nodded to him "Ooh okay, Captain Howdy." She pouted at him before lips formed into a smile. Kimblee placed a kiss on his lips. "Goodbye, Captain Howdy." 

Carlton released his lips from Kimblee , before he closed the door on the passenger side of the car. "Goodbye, Angel Dippy." 

After the couple said their farewells to each other, Marnie was awfully watching close from the sidelines. Tobias had left for night with a group of young goth men. Before he left, he told Marnie to make sure Kimblee is safe for tonight. Marnie promised to keep their dearest friend safe. 

Marnie walked to her car as Carlton was walking away. He stopped in his tracks and shot a wicked smile at Marnie. "It was nice seeing you, little rabbit." Marnie gasped from Carlton's words. She turned around and stare at him. 

"My, oh my. You remember me.It's not everyday I get to see the little rabbit that had escaped from my chambers. Is your daddy proud of the work I did to you?" Carlton smiled with a chuckle. Marnie gulped as her nerves were getting to her. Trying to block out the horrible memories of what Carlton did to her, when she was 16. 

Marnie breathed deeply, holding herself together. "Fuck off, Carlton!" She spatted at him. Carlton smirked darkly. " Have a good night, little rabbit." 

Carlton walked off from Marnie as she ran to her car. He didn't look back. The song " Run Rabbit Run" by Flanagan and Allen hummed from his mouth as Carlton strolled towards his van. 

Before he entered into the driver side of his van, he noticed an altercation was happening ten feet away from him. He silently watched as the young men from the band , 'Vomit On The Scene Queen' was fighting. Wayne was screaming and shouting at his band mates. Saying they were shit for not defending him and protecting him from harm. 

"You all are nothing but a bunch of drama class faggots. Without me, you wouldn't have a career in the music scene. So, you all better straighten up, or I'm kicking all of you out of my band." Wayne shouted at his band members. 

The two men glared at Wayne. "We are not taking the abuse from you anymore. We quit!" They all said in unison. One of the men kicked Wayne to the ground. They all jumped into their van and speed off quickly, leaving Wayne on the ground. 

" Lance Rockett will never do this to us!" One of the band members yelled from the window at Wayne as they drove away. Wayne huffed in anger as he pulled himself off from the ground. His small body was scuffed and bruised. A black eye formed around his left eye.

" Fuck you and your crappy 80s cover band!" Wayne shouted at his ex-band mates as they drove away. The young man sighed with defeat. " How in the fuck am I going to get home now?" Wayne questioned out loud.

Carlton smiled darkly as an idea pop into his head. He walked over to Wayne. Wayne was frightened as Carlton made his appearance to him. He was about to scattered off from the ground, until Carlton placed his hand down to him. Wayne stare at Carlton with nervousness. 

" I will like to apologize for my actions against you earlier." Carlton said as he pulled the short man off from the ground. Wayne didn't speak as he was froze with fear. 

" I saw you as a threat to my little lover. I had to protect her, like any good boyfriend would. Let me offer you a ride to my home." Carlton charmingly said to Wayne. "Since your ride home have been stolen. I will greatly drive you back home the next day, as a form of an apology to you." 

"Haha, you're real funny! I can find my own way back home, easily." Wayne nervously said as Carlton just smirked. 

"Oh okay." Carlton shrugged his shoulders as he was about to walk away. " Your loss. Besides, my girlfriend is at home right now. She wanted to apologize to you, personally. She was acting defensive because she didn't know how I will react to seeing you." Carlton cocked his head to the side with a sharp tooth smile. 

"My Angel actually thinks you're pretty cute. She wants a piece of you. If you know what I mean." Carlton winked as he lied to Wayne. "So, you wanna come to my home?" 

Wayne placed his hand under his chin, thinking over the proposal. He was in hard spot right now. Wayne desperately needed a ride. "Hmmm, I don't do threesome with another dude, dude. I will probably have to passed on that opportunity." Wayne declined Carlton's offer. 

Carlton darkly chuckled. "Oh! I won't be joining in. I will be watching." 

Wayne's lips puckered up. His eyes looked away from Carlton as he thought over his answer again. He bit his bottom lip before he spatted his answer. "Well, shit! You got me! I'm in!" 

"Good answer. Now, follow me, Waney." Carlton led Wayne to his van. Wayne happily followed behind Carlton , as they got into his van. 

From a distance where Carlton's van was. A young , suspicious man was filming Wayne and Carlton. He pressed the stop button on the camcorder. 

"This should be enough footage for Harris to use." The man said to himself as he got into his car. He began doubting himself. "Maybe I should follow them, because I know Harris need a lot evidence against that creep."


End file.
